Yuuri! En el país de las maravillas
by ElizabethSullivan21
Summary: Soy Katsuki Yuuri ganador de la medalla de plata en el último GPF, vivo en Rusia en el departamento de mi prometido Víktor NIkiforov junto a nuestra mascota Makkachin. Todo parecía normal íbamos a entrenar cada mañana... ¡Esperen! Que yo recuerde el camino no tenía árboles ¿Dónde estan los autos? ¿Por qué todo esta lleno de flores y mariposas gigantes?
1. Chapter 1

" _El despertar en Rusia"_

 **[Pov Yuuri]**

Hola todos mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri soy un joven de 25 años japonés y actualmente vivo en Rusia con mi prometido Viktor Nikiforov el pentacampeón del mundo con tan solo 28 años de edad 

**[Pov Narradora]**

Un día como cualquier otro la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación, el primero en despertar fue un pelinegro que abría los ojos lentamente observando el rostro durmiente de su pareja el cual lo encontraba abrazando pegando sus cuerpos y con una sonrisa decidió despertarlo

-Viktor despierta... - El peliplateado no abría los ojos solo gruño y apretó un poco más el abrazo causando que la sonrisa de su pareja aumentará - Vamos amor despierta Yurio se molestara si llegamos tarde - Pero solo causo que el otro posara su cabeza en su pecho murmurando algo que no se podía entender

\- _"Parece un niño pequeño, tan hermoso"_ \- Pensaba con amor el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su amado - _"No me queda más de otra que despertarlo de esta manera"_ \- El japonés se separo un poco y poso su cabeza en la unión del cuello y hombro del otro y sin vacilar saco su lengua para lamer de forma lenta desde ese lugar recorriendo el cuello por completo subiendo hasta la oreja lamiendo el lóbulo para morderlo y llegar a susurrar de una forma tan necesitada - Vitya despierta te necesitó -

En menos de un segundo teníamos a Yuuri recostado de la cama y encima de él a Viktor que estaba más que despierto tanto su cerebro como su entrepierna y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- ¡Eso es jugar sucio Yuuri! - Chillo el ruso besando de manera apasionada a su prometido intentado encenderlo, no era la primera vez que su Yuuri lo despertaba de esta manera y si no actuaba rápido este iba a negar hacerlo tan temprano

Cuando separaron sus labios, el ruso levantaba la camisa del japonés buscando sus pezones para empezar acariciarlos pero un beso lleno de amor por el otro lo distrajo. Movían sus labios lento contra el otro diciéndose sin necesidad de palabras un "Te amo" al separarse se miraron con amor pero antes de que el peliplateado lo besara con pasión le dijo - No haremos nada tan temprano, es mi primera vez en Rusia y quedamos con Yurio ¿Recuerdas? - Ya perdió la batalla, no puede hacer más nada que asentir y ver como su prometido se paraba de la cama para preparar el desayuno

Una vez en el comedor se encontraba disfrutando el desayuno mientras charlaban y de fondo estaba el ruido del televisor

\- ¿De que piensas hacer tus rutinas este año Yuuri? - Esa pregunta descolo al japonés pues no lo había pensando muy bien - Siendo sincero aún... Aún no tengo nada en mente... - Fue la respuesta un poco baja del pelinegro pues no quería decepcionar a su pareja pero al fijar bien su vista en él este tenía una gran sonrisa - No te preocupes hoy te mostraré todo San Petersbugo - Anuncio el ruso muy animado tanto que cuando finalizaron de comer, llamo a Makkachin para salir mientras tenia su mano entrelazadas con el japonés y de esa forma salieron en su destino con Yurio 

**[]**

Se encontraron con Yurio recostado en una banca de una plaza que apenas volteo a verlos les grito molesto - ¡Se tardaron demasiado! ¿¡Creen que es divertido estar aquí sentando aburrido!? - Como siempre estaba de mal humor mientras Viktor reía divertido

\- ¡Yurio vamos a enseñarle a Yuuri toda San Petersburgo! - Posó su única mano suelta en el hombro del rubio que estaba intentando procesar la información - Espera ¿Qué? ¿Para que? Y ¿Por que trajiste a tu perro también? ¡Viktor! - Pero sus preguntas no fueron respondidas ya que el adulto de los tres se encontraba de una vez caminando con su pareja en el lado derecho y su mascota en el izquierdo mientras el pobre adolescente quedo al lado de Yuuri

De esta forma empezaron a recorrer San Petersburgo el ruso mayor se encontraba muy feliz de mostrarle su ciudad natal a su amada pareja pero de repente sintió como su pareja detuvo su andar y al voltear se encontró que el otro fijaba su vista en un pequeña heladería

\- ¡Oye viejo quiero comprarme un helado! - Anunció el rubio de primero mientras Yuuri se sonrojaba mientras miraba a Viktor intentando decirle lo mismo pero la pena no lo dejaba muy bien - Etto... Viktor ... Verás ... ¿Podemoscomerunheladojuntos? - Vaya que lo último si lo dijo muy rápido pero aun así logro entenderlo y con su característica sonrisa de corazón llevo a su amado

Como era obvio Makkachin no podía entrar así que Yurio y Yuuri se quedaron sentados en las sillas de la misma heladería al frente mientras Makkachin estaba acostado al lado de Yuuri y el dueño de la mascota pedía los helados según los sabores que dijeron ambos menores

Una trabajadora de la heladería se les acerco pidiendo su orden pero de inmediato Yurio les respondió que un compañero se encontraba comprando los helados - Ya veo bueno les dejaremos el volante de la semana - Anuncio con una sonrisa la joven dejándoles a ambos un pequeño volante con la siguiente imagen

El japonés empezó a verlo detrás de la imagen solo decía 

_**"Persigue tus sueños como Alicia persigue el conejo, sin detenerte, sin importar que te digan loco por hacerlo y cuando una vez lo alcances sabrás que lo imposible no existe"  
**_

Ambos solo le agradecieron y a los pocos segundos llego Viktor con los helados, el de Yurio era de menta, el de Yuuri de chocolate y el de Viktor de mantecado. Siguieron su camino escuchando a un Viktor emocionado tanto que parecía un guía turista pero la vista de nuestro japonés se tornaba borrosa y la voz de su prometido y la de Yurio peleando con él se escuchaba cada vez más lejos hasta que todo se torno negro y dejo de escuchar todo...

Ambos rusos voltearon alarmados por escuchar el ladrido del perro encontrándose al japonés en el piso inconsciente y se acercaron con prisa a él 

**[]**

Ok recuerden Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece ni siquiera sus personajes nada(para mi desgracia) además Alicia en el país de las maravillas tampoco me pertenece cada una de estas series tiene su respectivo autor. La imagen tampoco me pertenece a mi solo el fic

Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo se que es corto pero soy nueva en esto ^^

Se despide:

ElizabethSullivan


	2. Chapter 2

" _Llegando a un extraño mundo"_

 **[]**

La luz entro por la ventana de la habitación chocando directamente en la cara de nuestro japonés que molesto por la claridad abre los ojos lentamente, observa su alrededor fijándose en dos cosas. La primera Víktor no estaba en la cama con él y la segunda se encontraba en el departamento nuevamente

\- _"¿Fue un sueño la salida?"_ \- Esa pregunta rodeaba la mente del joven azabache pero mientras se ponía a pensar se paro de la cama directo al baño para asearse - _"Seguro fue un sueño"_ \- Tras ese pensamiento abrió la llave de la ducha provocando que el agua empiece a salir mojando todo su cuerpo - _"¿Dónde estará Víktor?"_ \- Con su nueva duda en mente cerro la llave de la ducha para empezar a enjabonarse - _"Por lo general él es el segundo que se despierta siempre"_ \- Abriendo la llave nuevamente se retiro todo el jabón del cuerpo y una vez listo la cerró - _"El departamento esta muy silencioso ¿Habrá salido?"_ \- Se secaba el cuerpo para después vestirse para desayunar e irse a la pista de hielo para entrenar - _"Lo más seguro que Víktor ande paseando a Makkachin"_

Pero una pequeña hoja pegada en el refrigerador llamó su atención tenia la caligrafía de su pareja y sin más la despego para empezar a leerla 

_**"Te esperó en el mismo lugar de siempre con Yurio  
para ir a entrenar.**_

 _ **Pd:Ya le di de comer a Makkachin**_

 _ **Pd 2:Te amo Yuuri"**_

Tras leer esa confesión el rojo decoro por completo en su cara ya llevaban más de un año en relación pero era imposible acostumbrarse a los muchos "Te amo" de parte de Víktor además que no tenía vergüenza alguna de besarlo por las calles de Rusia sin preocupación de que piensen los demás

\- _"Se nota la diferencia muy grande de cultura... ¿O acaso es que solo Víktor se comporta así?"_ \- Dejó la nota en la mesa para dirigirse a comer un simple pan - _"Es horrible engordar con facilidad no saben la felicidad que tienen esas personas que no sufren de este mal"_ \- Se despidió del perro para irse del departamento de una vez. 

**[]**

Por las calles de Rusia se encontraba un joven caminando tranquilamente hacia su lugar de destino pero un pequeño conejo llamo su atención, este animal era gris y con los ojos de color azul. Para el extranjero era muy raro ver un conejo de dicho color de ojos, el animal empezó a saltar alejándose un poco más pero volteo a ver al chico y su mirada decía un claro "Sigueme"

\- _"¿Qué hace un conejo en medio de la urbanización?"_ \- Tras esa pregunta mental empezó a seguir al conejo sin notar que este lo llevaba a un camino muy distinto al que debía tomar - ¡Espera! ¿A donde me llevas? - Definitivamente que pensarían de un hombre de 24 años hablando con un conejo ¿Acaso el chico esta loco? Pues no, el nipón sentía que ese animal era algo más que un simple conejo por eso lo seguía y le dirija la palabra como si fuese una persona común y corriente.

Cuando el japonés se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de árboles muy altos y robustos ya era muy tarde pues el pobre no conocía absolutamente nada de Rusia solo el camino de el departamento a la pista de hielo y viceversa - _"¿Ahora que hago?"_ \- Sacó su celular para llamar a Víktor y decirle que se perdió por perseguir un conejo - _"Genial no hay señal... ¿Víktor se reirá de mi si le cuento esto? De Yurio si lo se pero de él..."_ \- El conejo estaba ahora en sus pies y volvió a saltar alejándose de él nuevamente - ¡Espero que me digas que ese es mi camino a casa! - Otra vez se encontraba hablando con un animal además de perseguirlo ¿En verdad de encuentra bien de la cabeza? - _"Si consigo llegar a casa definitivamente no le di..."_ ¡AAAAHHHH! - Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos pues cayó en un hueco del bosque.

Pensaba que iba a estar todo oscuro pero no a su alrededor empezaron a verse relojes moviéndose a gran velocidad como si el tiempo pasará rápido a cada segundo por estar fijándose en eso cayó sentado en un duro suelo de madera

\- ...Ay,ay... Bueno las caídas en el hielo duelen más que esto ¿Dónde estoy? - Todo a su alrededor eran paredes de madera y arriba ya no estaba el hueco de donde cayó por el piso vio bien que había una pequeña puerta... Tan pequeña que no entraba ni siquiera un pie de él.

\- ¡Has regresado! ¡Es un milagro regresaste después de tanto tiempo! - Hablo alguien con suma alegría por verlo simplemente, él intentaba adivinar de donde provenía esa voz tan familiar - ¡Aquí abajo! - Al observar abajo distinguió que ahora puerta tenía la cara de... - ¿¡Chris!? - Eso era imposible Chris es una puerta o lo más preocupante ¿Desde cuando las puertas pueden hablar y tener la cara del mejor amigo de tu prometido? - _"Esta bien no te alarmes esto es un simple sueño esto no es real cuando vuelvas abrir los ojos podrás ver que esto fue un sueño nunca perseguistes a un conejo que te llevo a ver una puerta con la cara de tu compañero Chris"_ \- ¡Oye si quieres volver a casa bebe la poción de ese tamaño nunca entrarás en mi! - La voz de Chris... O de la puerta... Sacó al otro de sus pensamientos - ¿Volver a casa? - Preguntó con un poco de miedo - ¡Pues claro! ¡Todos estarán felices de verte otra vez! ¡Bebe rápido! - Sin más que hacer empezó a creerle a esa puerta con la cara de Chris y en una mesa que se encontraba a su lado había una poción que decía "Bebeme" sin discutirlo mentalmente se la bebió

Su cuerpo empezó a encogerse lentamente cuando quedo en un tamaño en que la puerta se veía normal pero el resto se veía muy grande como si hubiesen gigantes en este lugar, solo había un problema su ropa no encogió con él así que estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo

\- Estoy desnudo - Dijo muy bajito era algo que no se podía oír pero aún así la puerta con la cara de Chris lo escuchó - Por allá hay ropa ¡Mira! - Creyéndole nuevamente vio que tenía razón había un pequeño traje la parte superior era de un color azul cielo además de tener mangas al estilo princesa mientras que la parte inferior eran unos pantalones muy corto del mismo color y como accesorios un delantal blanco, unas medias largas de color blanco con negro que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo haciendo que los pantalones no de vean tan cortos, un lazo negro y unas zapatillas negras sin tacón que decían "Usame" - _"¿Es una broma? Ese vestido se ve muy femenino... Y muy parecido al de Alicia del país de las maravillas"_ \- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Pontelo! Nadie ha usado ese traje mientras no estabas - Bueno al de color marrón no le quedaba mas opción que usar ese traje así que una vez que se colocó por completo se miro en un espejo que se encontraba en el lugar.

\- _"Esto me recuerda a los trajes que Víktor me muestra para que yo los usé mientras hacemos el amor ¿Será eso el causante de este sueño?"_ \- Volteó hacia la puerta la cual tenia la misma cara de excitación que pone Chris cuando esta en la pista - ¡Vamos! Regresa a casa y entra en mi una vez por todas - No quería discutir nada así que obedeció cuando agarro la perilla escuchó un bajo gemido cuando la giro por completa los gemidos fueron más altos - " _Definitivamente es Chris... En forma de puerta"_ \- Cuando abrió la puerta observó el cielo primero estaba muy hermoso - Nos vemos... Alicia.

Y la puerta se cerro de golpe dejando a Yuuri confundido por el cambio de nombre - Oye ¡Chris! - Pero este no hablaba parecía más bien una puerta común y corriente - _"Genial ahora si eres una puerta común!"_ \- Se dio media vuelta observando bien el lugar donde estaba dándose cuenta que este no era la ciudad de San Petersburgo.

El cielo era hermoso, el sol brillaba como en la época de verano pero sin hacer calor y lo más importante... - _"LAS FLORES SON MÁS GRANDES QUE YO!"_ -

Muy bien nuestro cerdito se perdió y ahora es de un tamaño muy diminuto 

**[]**

 _ **Muy bien fin del capítulo 2! Nuestro Yuuri aún no sabe donde vino a parar, moraleja nunca persigas un conejo que encuentres en la urbanización!**_

 _ **Esperó les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo por ustedes**_

 _ **Se despide: ElizabethSullivan21**_


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Flores envidiosas y mariposas muy cariñosas"**_

 **[]**

Todo absolutamente todo era más alto que un Yuuri completamente asustado sin saber muy bien que hacer - _"¿Qué haré? Definitivamente este no es mi hogar"_ \- Sin más empezó a caminar tal vez con suerte volvería a caer en un hueco y así regresaría a su mundo - " _Aunque no creó tener la misma "suerte" de que eso pase " -_

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, introduciéndose entre las plantas sin prestar atención en su alrededor solamente con un pensamiento en mente - " _Tengo que buscar a Víktor si Chris era una puerta ¿Qué será Víktor?"_ \- Sin tener malas intenciones apretó el tallo de una flor

\- ¡Hey! ¡Eso me dolió! - Chilló una voz como si fuese de una niña pero pensó que seguro era su imaginación por lo cual siguió su caminando ignorando aún más esa voz que pide que volteará y habían dos flores juntas obstruyendole el paso, sin mucha pereza puso una mano en cada tallo y las empujó para poder tener espacio para pasar

\- ¡Y también me lastimas a mi! - Replico una pero igualmente la ignoró dando un paso hacia el frente

\- ¡Oye Alicia es contigo! - Al escuchar que lo llamaron por ese nombre paró su andar y volteó a verlas a confundidas pero no había nada detrás de él - ¡Acá arriba Alicia! - Al obedecer eso pudo ver que eran unas flores de margarita tan bellas con el rostro de Axel,Lutz y Loop - _"¿El rostro de las hijas de Yuuko?"_ \- De inmediato se quito los lentes para limpiarlos con una parte de su delantal blanco volviéndoselo a colocar fijó la mirada nuevamente en las tres margaritas que tenían en el medio los rostros de las trillizas - _"Primero Chris era una puerta... Y ahora las hijas de Yuuko son unas flores..."_ \- No quitaba su mirada de ellas al pensar cosa que molestó a Axel

-¡Primero me lastimas a mi y me ignoras! ¡Sigues caminando para ir a lastimar a mis hermanas! - Axel estaba furiosa con "Alicia"

\- ¿Disculpa? - Yuuri no escuchó lo último que le acabaron de decir por estar en sus más profundos pensamientos de como poder escapar de este raro lugar

-¡Ahora eres sorda! Alicia - Replicó Lutz

-¿¡Acaso no piensas disculparte!? Somos unas delicadas flores - Preguntaba molesta Loop empujando con una de sus hojas a Yuuri haciendo que cayera al suelo ensuciandose la parte trasera con un poco de tierra

\- Jajaja Mirate sigo sin comprender como el conejo blanco te eligió a ti como su pareja - Se burlaba de lo sucedido Loop causándole un poco de molestia a Yuuri

\- Tan solo es un sucio humano ¿Qué tiene los humanos de hermosos? ¡Nada! - Axel se unió a las ofensas subiéndole el grado de molestia a Yuuri

\- Seguro el conejo blanco sale con Alicia por lastima, ¿Quién saldría con alguien tan simple? Además tu no tienes nada de belleza comparado con nosotras - Eso último mencionado por Lutz, si que molesto a Yuuri tanto que se puso de pie listo para replicarles

\- _"¿Quién saldría con alguien tan simple?" Yo también me preguntó lo mismo con Víktor... "_ \- Sus ojos se estaban formando pequeñas lágrimas tenía miedo de ese lugar quería correr y buscar a Víktor, que este lo abrazara y le hiciera mimos. No quería seguir escuchando los insultos de esas flores. Abrió su boca listo para decirles algo pero dos voces más se unieron

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Axel,Lutz,Loop! - Una voz muy femenina igual a la de amiga Yuuko

\- ¡Comportensé como verdaderas margaritas! - Esa voz era igual a de Takeshi

\- ¡Papá,mamá! - Las tres margaritas chillaron asustadas pues sus padres estaban muy molestos con ellas

\- ¡Disculpanse ahora mismo con Alicia! - Ordeno la mamá de las tres mientras ponía sus hojas en clara posición de molestia... Al menos si fueras una persona en un cuerpo humano se vería así... Si eres flor pareciera que la flor estuviera sus hojas para abajo apuntó de marchitarse

\- ¡Pero! Alicia nos lastimó primero - La primera en hablar fue Axel contra su madre - ¡Si! Alicia debería ser la que se disculpe - Complementaron Lutz y Loop apoyando a su hermana

\- ¿No escucharon a su madre? - Preguntó igual de molesto su padre - Alicia tenía tiempo sin volver aquí y miren como lo tratan, es muy maleducado de su parte -

Mientras la familia de margaritas discutía... No se confundan que Yuuri no esta loco pero esa fue la frase un poco mas acertada a esas cinco margaritas que conformaban la familia Nishigori - " _Voy a parar en el manicomio si sigo en este lugar mejor me voy sin que nadie se de cuenta"_ \- Dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse una hoja con la suficiente fuerza la arrastro hasta un tallo - Alicia no te vayas tan rápido, sinceramente te habíamos extrañado - Habló la margarita con la cara de Takeshi en el medio de los pétalos - Además nuestras hijas deben decirte algo antes de que te vayas - Lo último lo dijo mirando a sus hijas un poco duro

\- ¡Lo sentimos Alicia no fue nuestra intención! - Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, para ser sincero su rabia ya se esfumó no dijeron nada de lo normal él era simple si hablábamos de belleza - _"¿No será que Víktor necesita más unos lentes?"_ \- Bueno si es así no lo llevará nunca al oculista - _"Si el médico dice que los necesita y se los ponga,se daría cuenta de lo simple que soy... Y... Me dejaría atrás..."_ \- Estaba tan profundo en sus pensamientos que las tres margaritas se asustaron

\- ¡En verdad lo sentimos Alicia! ¡Despertamos con la raíz izquierda hoy! - Eso lo saco de sus pensamientos y fijo su vista en las tres pequeñas margaritas

\- No se preocupen, no dijeron nada de otro mundo - Dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que las tres margaritas suspiraran pues Yuuri no era para nada simple en el ámbito de lo apuesto

\- ¡Alicia! Dejame ayudarte con la arena ahí atrás - Antes de que Yuuri negará sintió unas pequeñas y suaves palmadas en su parte trasera sacudiéndole el polvo de la arena causándole un sonrojo al otro pues no era nada cómodo que una flor con la cara de tu amiga de la infancia y ex amor platónico te tocará ahí - _"Si Víktor se entera los celos lo dominarían y no me dejaría de hacer amor hasta cansarnos ambos, recordándome que no debo dejar que otro me toque"_ -

\- ¡Listo! - Anunció contenta Yuuko

\- No tenías por que molestarte en hacer eso Yuuko - Aún su sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas haciendo que las tres hijas se embobaran más con la belleza de Yuuri

\- ¿Yuuko? Alicia siempre te he dicho que me digas Yuu-chan - Dijo quitando su sonrisa haciendo un pequeño puchero

\- Cuentanos Alicia ¿Qué tal regresar a casa? - Takeshi lo apretó un poco más pero eso confundió a Yuuri pues esta no era su casa además de estar tan pequeño

\- Ahm - No sabia que responder muy bien - Pues supongo que los extrañaba a todos - Lo último no lo decía muy confiado de si mismo pero si extrañaba hablar con Yuuko y Takeshi

\- ¡Todos estarán contentos! Bueno el conejo blanco siempre esta a tu lado, no se aleja de ti cuando te vas de casa - Hizo una pequeña pausa - Aunque siempre cuando regresan se pierden de camino ambos - Yuuri no estaba escuchando tanto pues en su mente se hacia las siguientes preguntas - _"¿Quién es el conejo blanco? Y sobre todo ¿Porqué me llaman Alicia?"_ -

\- Oye Yuuko - Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la madre de las margaritas le grito que la llamara como le pidió - Perdón Yuu-chan, ¿Pueden decirme como volver a ser alto? - Vamos bien supongamos antes nuestro Yuuri hablo con un conejo gris que lo trajo a este sitio, una puerta con la cara del mejor amigo de su prometido y ahora habla con cinco margaritas ¿Es un avance? Creó que si

\- Tendrás que pedirles al clan de mariposas que te lleven con Absolem, él te ayudará - Menciono con calma Yuuko aunque un poco triste pues ya se iba a ir Alicia

\- Solamente debes ir al campo de las flores de lirios siempre están ahí - Takeshi lo soltó pues siempre era lo mismo cuando Alicia llegaba los visitaba y se iba para poder reunirse con el conejo blanco

\- El campo de los lirios están a 10 metros a la izquierda Alicia - Anunciaron tristes las trillizas pues si algo había que confesar estaban enamoradas de Alicia desde la primera vez que llegó a este mundo pero él se enamoró del conejo blanco por completo

\- ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Adiós! - Muy contento empezó a caminar mirando el cielo esperando ver a las mariposas

\- _"Este mundo es raro"_ \- Pensaba mientras iba caminando - _"Chris era el mismo igual que Yuuko y Takeshi pero las trizillas no lo eran"_ \- Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos - _"Extraño mucho a Víktor, aún tengo miedo de este lugar"_ \- Cuatro pasos, cinco pasos, seis pasos - _"Ante tanto alboroto olvide preguntarles la razón de por que me llaman Alicia"_ \- Al voltear se consiguió que habían eran puras plantas que no dejaban ver absolutamente nada pues pareciera que había caminado un gran tramo - _"Genial... ¿Quién será el conejo blanco?"_ \- Siguió caminando con su vista fija al cuello - _"A este paso me dolerá el cuello"_ \- Una gran mariposa de color rojo paso volando y decidió correr para perseguirla sin vacilar

Llegó al campo de los Lirios era un lugar muy hermoso las flores tenían los pétalos de color rosa pálido mientras que habían diversas mariposas de varios colores posándose delicadamente en cada flor

\- ¡Oh! Alicia - Otra vez alguien lo llamo por ese nombre antes de poder fijarse de quien era, unos brazos lo rodearon sintiendo como unos senos se aplastaban en su pecho. Era muy incómodo pues no estaba acostumbrado a recibir abrazos de gente que no sea Víktor

\- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! Eso significa que el conejo blanco también esta aquí ¿En que parte del campo está? - Esta mujer tenía unas alas rojas igual que su pelo, su color de piel era blanco y sus ojos azules

Si no recordaba mal es una de las patinadoras de Rusia de la selección femenina además que su entrenador era Yavok también, su nombre es Mila Babicheva

\- Mila si el conejo blanco te ve abrazando a su amado Alicia te matará - Anunció un hombre, era el patinador de Canadá J.J, sus alas eran de color azúl marino

\- Sería divertido ver como el conejo blanco celoso - Esta vez era Emil Nekola, patinador de República Checa y sus alas eran de color amarillo un poco oscuro

\- Por esa misma razón abrazo a Alicia siempre - Respondió la mujer de peliroja - Disculpa Mila ¿Puedes soltarme? - Preguntó Yuuri con un poco de pena y cuando la mujer la soltó se alejo un paso de ella pues no le gustaba el contacto físico con otras personas que no fueran Víktor

\- ¿Y el conejo blanco? - Preguntó Emil que se le acercó pero éste respecto su espacio personal, agradeció internamente Yuuri por eso - Eso no se pregunta siempre Alicia tiene que buscarlo - Le contestó J.J pues también agradecía eso - _"¿Quién es el conejo blanco?"_ -

\- Bueno Alicia te ayudaremos a buscar al señor "Se me hizo tarde muy tarde voy tarde" - Imitó lo que según era el conejo blanco causando risa en ambos hombres que posean alas de mariposas en sus espaldas

\- En realidad buscó a Absolem - Su frase paró la risa de los tres y pusieron una cara de desagrado - ¿Pueden llevarme con él? - Tras esa pregunta la mueca aumento más - Por favor - Bueno esta vez las tres mariposas suspiraron

\- No te preocupes Alicia - Dijo Mila con intenciones de abrazarlo pero la esquivó causando que cayera al suelo - _"Lo siento Mila pero Víktor es muy posesivo y no quiero escuchar sus reclamos de celos al encontrarlo, solo quiero que me mime y no tener que hacerlo duro contra lo primero que este en el camino"_ -

\- Bueno si te cargo yo, volaremos al It's J.J style - Menciono mientras que con sus manos hacia unas J - "Bueno aunque sea J.J de este mundo no ha cambiado nada con el original" - Pensaba Yuuri mientras observaba lo que siempre hacia J.J - Si quieres yo te cargo Alicia - Propuso con una sonrisa y con su puño sacaba su pulgar - _" Emil es muy amable_ " -

\- Me gustaría que me llevará Mila - Ante eso la pelirroja lo volvió abrazar muy contenta por su decisión - ¡Yo sabía que para Alicia yo soy su favorita al momento de llevarte volando! - Los otros dos solo negaban por la actitud de la chica

\- Bueno ¡Vámonos con Absolem! - Las tres mariposas agitaron sus alas, Mila agarro a Yuuri como si de una princesa se tratará mientras éste se sujetaba de su cuello teniendo cuidado con sus alas y de esa forma empezaron a volar

Cualquier persona de tamaño normal, lo que podrá observar es a tres simples mariposas volando sin saber que una de ellas tiene a un Yuuri en miniatura siendo cargado por Mila

 **[]**

 _ **Tardé escribiendo este capítulo, surgieron varios imprevistos además no han notado que cada capítulo es más largo ¿No? Por que si XD y no es intencional.**_

 _ **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado no me odien por lo de Axel,Lutz y Loop uwu**_

 _ **Se despide ElizabethSullivan_21**_


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Oruga grosera"**_

 **[]**

El viento era agradable igual que la vista del paisaje desde arriba pareciera que Yuuri fuera el que esta volando como un pájaro. Los campos de diversas flores eran inmensos en donde habían varias mariposas de diversos colores acercándose a ellas hasta podía jurar que se encontraban hablando feliz de la vida.

A su lado izquierdo tiene a J.J que se encontraba haciendo piruetas mientras volaba llamando la atención de varias mariposas hembras mientras que Michele volaba suspirando deseando ver a su pareja según lo poco que escuchaba mientras que Mila que lo encontraba cargando preguntaba muchas cosas que él no respondía debido a tan hermoso paisaje jamás visto.

\- Alicia parece más enamorado de este paisaje que de el señor conejo - Decía con burla Mila notando que la estaban ignorando por completo

Las mariposas al ver que ya estaban cerca decidieron bajar, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo Mila bajó a Yuuri de sus brazos para darle un último abrazo, bueno intentar dárselo ya que Yuuri volvió a esquivarlo provocando que Mila abrazará al pasto

\- Eres muy cruel Alicia - Comentó un poco molesta Mila

\- Eso es lo de menos, bueno Alicia ahora solamente debes caminar de manera vertical y conseguirás a Absolem - Decía Mickey mientras ayudaba a su compañera Mila levantarse del suelo

\- ¿No me acompañarán? - Por la mente de Yuuri jamás pasó que las tres mariposas lo iban a dejar en ese lugar solo - Quisiéramos pero después te darás cuenta tú la razón de por que no te acompañamos - Le respondió J.J con completa calma

\- Nos vemos Alicia - Decían las tres mariposas para empezar a volar mientras Yuuri solo movía su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose - _"Genial volví a quedarme solo en este estúpido mundo ¿Acaso no podré durar acompañado más tiempo?"_ \- Nada servía quedarse pensando en su mala suerte así que empezó a caminar como fue indicado

 **[]**

\- ¿Cómo reaccionará el señor conejo al ver a su amado Alicia? - Preguntaba Mila mientras volaba camino a su campo de flores favoritos

\- La verdadera pregunta es ¿Absolem ayudará a Alicia? - J.J habló esta vez si se encontraba volando tranquilamente pues regresaría a ver a su amada mariposa Isabelle en el campo de los girasoles

\- No se preocupen Alicia siempre consigue lo que quiere igual como la primera vez que perseguía al conejo blanco hasta se casaron - Michele hizo una pequeña pausa en donde recordaba a una Alicia de diez años persiguiendo a un señor conejo de catorce años - ¡Y después de pasar catorce años sin verse se casaron! - Se notaba la felicidad de decir aquello pues eran sus amigos quienes casaron

\- _"Aunque aguantarse a Absolem... Es una tortura, pobre Alicia"_ \- Las tres mariposas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

 **[]**

Yuuri después de caminar tanto de encontró con unos inmensos hongos y arriba se podían observar unos círculos de humos disolviéndose lentamente en el aire - _"¿Estaré cerca?"_ \- Por estar observando aquellos círculos de humos tropezó con una rama diminuta de un árbol provocando que cayera y aplastará dos plantas - _"Auch eso me dolió mucho"_ -

\- Vaya - Una voz un poco gruesa llegaron a los oídos de Yuuri - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Ah! Un hombre afeminado a mi vista - Mencionó con asco al verlo - Además lleno de tierra -

Esta bien Yuuri tenía su ceño fruncido cuando su vista se levantó de la tierra hacia donde provenía esa voz tan grosera se llevo su sorpresa de ver a la cara del otro patinador ruso Georgi Popovich en el cuerpo de una oruga de color azul, sentada en un hongo mientras fumaba. No lo conocía muy bien pero cuando compitieron juntos jamás vio que tenía esa actitud pero si era un tanto delicado con respeto a la ruptura con su novia

\- Largate de aquí sucio - Eso explotó a Yuuri lo habían llamado sucio a él ¡A él! - ¿¡Disculpa!? Deberías tratar mejor a la personas que vienen a visitarte, una sugerencia solamente - Respondió con completa furia él azabache.

\- No me interesa tratar a visitantes tan ordinarios como tú - Se acerco al rostro del contrario para expulsarle el humo en la cara - Vete de aquí -

\- ¡Lamento ser una persona ordinaria para tu vista! - Culminó de decir aquello para toser pues el humo le molestaba - Ni siquiera aguantas un poco de humo - Mencionó con indiferencia el otro - Además de afeminado,sucio y ordinario no puedes aguantar un poco de humo - La oruga volvió a exhalar el humo en su rostro

\- ¡No me interesa que tú pienses de esa manera de mi! - Antes de que volviera a inhalar el humo de aquella pipa se la arranco de la mano - ¡Sólo me importa lo que opine mi pareja de mi! - Un minuto de silencio pues tanto Yuuri como a Absolem estaban sorprendidos, el primero por lo que dijo y el otro por el atrevimiento del anterior

\- _"¿Qué acabó de decir?"_ \- Soltó la pipa provocando que cayera en el cuerpo de la oruga mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabeza - _"¡Acabo de decir que me importa lo que piense Víktor de mi! ¡Dios llévame contigo de una buena vez! ¡Que pena!"_ \- Mientras Yuuri se encontraba sumamente avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir la oruga empezaba a lagrimar

\- Sniff... Sniff - Aquel pequeño sollozo llamó por completo la atención de Yuuri así que enfocó sus ojos en la oruga - ¿Estas bien? - Bueno no trataba mucho con la gente llorando, cuando Víktor lo hizo lo único que logró fue impresionarse pero no lo consoló así que no sabía que hacer en esta situación

\- Sniff ¡Anya! - Tras mencionar el nombre de una mujer empezó a llorar con fuerza provocando un pequeño susto en el otro - ¡Oye! Vamos háblame - Pero nada simplemente seguía llorando y chillaba ese nombre femenino. La paciencia de Yuuri se estaba perdiendo poco a poco pues no era muy agradable escuchar los lloriqueos peor que los de un niño de parte de la oruga

\- ¡OYE! - Habló de manera fuerte mientras agarraba la cara de la oruga - Vamos deja de llorar y cuéntame lo que te ocurre - La oruga paro de llorar y miro con un poco de alegría a su acompañante

\- Pues verás... Anya es mi ex-novia... Y yo... Yo - Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos - Aún la amo y la extraño - Se abrazó al otro cuerpo mientras seguía llorando

\- _"El Georgi de mi mundo es él mismo a éste"_ \- Pensaba mientras suspiraba un poco si quería ayuda de la oruga debe calmar su llanto - Absolem ¿No? - La oruga dijo un si muy bajo que de milagro alcanzó a escuchar - Puedes contarme todo lo sucedido para poder darte un consejo - Pobre Yuuri cavó su propia tumba

\- Es muy aburrida mejor no - Negó rápidamente la oruga - Pero creó que de verdad necesitó hablar de esto con nadie no debo seguir llorando por ella ya han pasado dos años -

\- _"Bueno si la consideras a ella como tu alma gemela como Víktor y yo te aseguró que haría lo mismo que tú llorar sin parar por años y años"_ \- Pensaba con un poco de pena hacia su compañero y cuando escuchó que iba a empezar a relatar se puso a prestarle atención

 **[]**

 _ **El día que la vi era la oruga más hermosa jamás vista para mí, empecé a hablarle para conocernos mejor e iniciar siendo amigos**_

 _ **Duramos dos años de amistad en donde yo me enamoraba más de ella así que le pedí ser mi novia antes de la fecha de su cumpleaños y estaba sumamente contento por su aceptación**_

 _ **Fueron tres años de noviazgo en donde yo siempre le regalaba lo que ella más le gustaba, un día decidí decirle que nos conviertieramos en mariposas juntas y casarnos y formar una linda familia. Mi sorpresa fue que al llegar a la casa que compartíamos ella se estaba dejando besar por otro hombre al principio pensé que era un violador pero me equivoque.**_

 _ **Todo el tiempo estuve equivocado en esa relación el único enamorado era yo desde hace cinco años siempre fui yo más ella jamás sintió algo,el dolor más grande fue escuchar "Me convertiré en una mariposa con él. Terminamos nuestra relación", mi mundo se derrumbó ahí mismo con esa simple frase mientras ella abandonaba la casa con esa oruga macho**_

 _ **Me sumergí en una mar de tristeza, me encerré del resto de las mariposas pues aunque no lo creas yo Absolem soy como el padre para todas ellas nunca quise convertirme en una mariposa por que esperó a mi pareja destinada o a mi alma gemela que decida convertirse mariposa a mi lado y así tener algo muy hermoso juntos**_

 **[]**

Cuando el relato acabó volvió a llorar la oruga mientras abrazaba Yuuri, éste se deprimió por tan triste historia pues nadie merece lo que le hicieron a él. Empezó a hacerle mimos en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo y después de varios minutos por fin el llanto de la oruga finalizó

\- Gracias - Mencionó la oruga tras separarse del otro - ¿Eh? Pero simplemente te escuché ni siquiera te he dado un consejo - El otro estaba confundido no sabía la razón de por que le decían gracias - No necesito uno lo comprendí yo mismo mientras lloraba y tu me hacías mimos por eso te lo agradezco por escucharme - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- " _Esto es muy raro"_ \- Jamás pensó que consolar a una persona fuera tan fácil o es por que Absolem resolvió su problema él solo - _"Si debe ser eso"_ \- Tras culminar vio como la oruga volvía a fumar lo que puso una cara de disgusto

\- Bueno de manera de agradecimiento y disculpa por mi actitud al inicio de tu visita - Exhaló el humo hacia arriba para evitar que le molestara a su visitante - Te ayudaré con tu problema Alicia - Mencionó al ver como poco a poco el humo se disolvía

\- Absolem ¿Sabes como volverme grande? - Preguntó sin vacilar pues el tamaño diminuto que tenia era muy molesto no debió hacerle caso a esa versión de Chris - Es muy simple querido Alicia simplemente debes comer del hongo rojo que encuentres en mi jardín - Empezó a caminar para llevar a Yuuri a su jardín

\- _"Espero que no me pase nada malo"_ \- Al llegar al jardín empezó a buscar un hongo rojo lo encontró y además tenia una pequeña nota en el "Cómeme" - Solo debes darle un mordisco para tener tu tamaño normal si comes más de la cuenta serás un gigante ¿Entendido? Así será con todo lo que encuentres que diga "Cómeme" o "Bébeme" - Advertía Absolem con una cara complementamente seria

\- ¡Si! Muchas gracias Absolem - Tras culminar de decir eso le dio un mordisco al hongo y tras digerirlo su cuerpo empezó a crecer lentamente hasta alcanzar su tamaño, sus 1,73cm que tanto extrañaba.

Ahora podía ver todo con más tranquilidad que antes ya las flores no eran más grandes que él, bajo su mirada encontrándose a la pequeña oruga azul con una sonrisa se despidió y decidió seguir caminando

Al llevar varios minutos caminando se encontró con Víktor así que lleno de felicidad de por fin encontrarlo corrió sin pensarlo - ¡Víktor! - Con una sonrisa lo llamó y este volteó a verlo y de manera rápida lo abrazo mientras éste le regresaba el abrazo con la misma intensidad

\- ¡Te extrañe mucho Víktor! - Sin seguir pensando en lo que hacia se puso de puntas para poder igualar los 1,80cm de su pareja y darle un pequeño beso en los labios - Fue horrible Víktor - Volvió abrazarlo pero esta vez por el cuello - Víktor te amo tanto - Oculto su cara en el cuello pues era vergonzoso declarar aún sus sentimientos

\- Vaya... Parece que mi Alicia me esta confundiendo con otro hombre - Eso lo sorprendió así que se separó de Víktor un poco para verle solamente el rostro,sus ojos azules tan bellos e hipnotizantes que lo enamoran cada vez más - Puedes empezar explicar detallamente ¿Quién es Víktor y Porqué me confundes con él? - Se alejó un poco más de Víktor y para su sorpresa este tenía unas orejas y cola de conejo del mismo color de su pelo, usaba un traje blanco y un reloj en su muñeca y otro en su bolsillo de la chaqueta

\- _"¿Víktor es el señor conejo blanco? ¡Esperen! Si todos han tenido casi la misma personalidad significa que este Víktor se pondrá igual de celoso... Esto no es bueno"_ – Pensaba el preocupado Yuuri tras ver muy bien a su acompañante

 **[]**

 _ **Hola~ ¿Reviws?**_

 _ **Ya nuestro Yuuri se encontró con Víktor versión conejo ¿Saben lo que significa? 7u7**_

 _ **¿Qué creen ustedes que pasará en el otro capitulo? Y siempre me he preguntado si ustedes tratan de adivinar quienes serán el resto de los personajes ^^**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo**_

 _ **Se despide ElizabethSullivan21**_


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Conejo pervertido y unos hermanos extraños"**_

 _ **Antes de iniciar a leer este capitulo tan esperado(?) debo advertirles que habrá smut por algo en el inicio dice contenido adulto, si no te gusta este contenido puedes saltarte esta parte yo avisare pero si te gusta lee todo lo que quieras eres bienvenido(a).**_

 _ **Bueno basta de hablar vamos con el capitulo**_

 **[]**

Yuuri dio un paso hacia atrás estaba impresionado pues no pensó que Víktor no se reconocería con su nombre - _"¿Cómo se llamará aquí?"_ \- Por estar en sus pensamientos no sintió cuando Víktor versión conejo se le acerco nuevamente invadiendo su amado espacio personal - Alicia~ - Cantó su nombre con esa voz ronca haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Yuuri pero no por la excitación no nada que ver esta vez es por molestia

\- ¿Por qué tengo que explicarte yo la razón de llamarte Víktor? - Pregunto con enojo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos pero el otro ni se inmutó - Tú me estas llamando Alicia - Esta vez el impresionado fue la versión conejo de Víktor

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto colocando una mano en la frente del otro - No parece que tengas fiebre, eso es bueno - Quitó su mano para después colocarla en su mentón mientras observaba de pies a cabeza - Te llamó Alicia por una simple y fue perfecta razón - Mencionada con calma mientras se volvía acercar pero el otro se aleja aún un poco molesto aunque parecían más celos... De él mismo - Es tu nombre ¿O acaso si te sientes mal? - Esta vez la impresión fue tanta que no pudo escapar del abrazo de Víktor

\- _"¿Mi nombre? ¿Por eso todos me llaman así?"_ \- Por estar en sus pensamientos no sintió una caliente y traviesa lengua recorriéndole el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndolo estremecer sacándole un pequeño jadeo - Alicia ya te respondí ahora respondeme a mí - Esa voz tan ronca le susurró en el oído por un momento pensó que iba a perder la fuerza de sus piernas - Vamos~ no me hagas sacarte la información por las malas - Le mordió suavemente la oreja logrando sacar un gemido un poco bajo de su pareja que estaba a un paso de elegir irse por el placer.

\- _"Este es el Víktor que conozco... Con orejas y cola pero sigue siendo igual ¿No lo seré infiel si me dejo llevar?"_ \- Yuuri intento alejarse un poco del otro pero no lo consiguió en vez de eso cayeron ambos en el verde césped. El azabache recostado mientras que el otro encima de éste - Vamos Alicia~ si lo vuelvo a repetir me veré obligado a jugar contigo - Decía con una sonrisa, una de esas pervertidas las cuales él conocía hacer

\- _"Esa sonrisa... Son iguales a las que usa cuando quiere hacerlo conmigo... Es Víktor de igual forma no es ser infiel... Supongo..."_ \- Otra vez una mordida lo hizo gemir pero esta vez fue en su mejilla - Alicia~ juguemos un poco - Se sentó colocando a su amado de horcajadas en sus caderas, el cual tenía la cara completamente roja y los lentes un poco descolocados - ¡Wow! Que cara más excitante tienes como siempre - Juntando más su caderas logro frotar ambos miembros sacando otro gemido pero uno más sensual - Quiero saciar mi celo ¿Me ayudas? - Sin poder evitarlo el otro asistió con su cabeza varias veces perdiéndose poco a poco en el placer

 _ **Inicio del smut**_

El conejo contento y sin poder aguantar más junto sus labios con los de su pareja mientras frotaba ambos miembros aún por encima de la ropa, el beso era rápido, apasionado y lleno de lujuria en la que ambas lenguas no quería darle el dominio a la otra, se separaban para respirar y volvían a unir sus bocas desesperadas como si fuera su elemento fundamental para vivir, la lengua ganadora fue la de Víktor la cual se encontraba recorriendo la boca entera de su amado sacándole varios gemidos y se separó de la boca para observar ese rostro - Eres hermoso sin duda - Mencionó el conejo observado como estaba aún más sonrojado y con los labios un poco hinchados mientras su lengua estaba asomándose uniéndose con la suya con un hilo de saliva - ¿Quieres otro beso? - Acercó su labios pero sin llegar a tocarlos entre sí - Solamente tienes que responderme es sencillo vamos - Sacó otro gemido de su amado por volver a frotar sus miembros que se encontraban erectos debajo de la ropa

\- _"Esta versión de Víktor no tiene nada que envidiarle a la de mi mundo, son iguales... De celosos y apasionados"_ \- Pero en vez de darle la respuesta que él quería colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del conejo para unir con fuerza sus bocas invadiendo esta vez su lengua el interior bocal del otro, él cual se encontraba impresionado

La lengua del japonés no duró tanto dominando el beso pues el conejo lo estaba besando con más desesperación que la anterior y cuando se separaron lamió la saliva que se le escurría a Yuuri - No me provoques así, te casaste con un conejo y recuerda que estamos en celo durante todo el año~ - Lamió lentamente el cuello de su pareja

\- Ah - Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios del japones - Vamos quiero más - Esta vez él otro fue quien frotó los miembros de ambos - Dame más Vitya - Hubo un silencio y Yuuri a través de sus pensamientos se encontraba cavando una tumba para él mismo - _"¿Se molestará? ¿O se excitará?"_ ¡Ah! - Un alto gemido salió de sus labios pues el conejo le bajo aquellos pantalones cortos mientras sacaba su miembro para frotar esta vez ambos miembros afuera de esa pequeña cárcel

\- Esta vez si me llamaste como es - La pobre piel del cuello de japonés se encontraba siendo succionada por Víktor además de uno que otros mordiscos también que le sacaban más gemidos - Tus hermosas manos tienen una tareita muy importante - Yuuri dejó que Víktor colocará sus manos en los miembros de ambos - Vamos frotalos juntos - La lengua del peliplata volvió a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja provocando más gemiditos hermosos y las manos de Yuuri empezó a masturbar los dos miembros unidos

\- ¡Wow! Eres tan hermosamente violable - Le bajo el delantal para desabrochar los primeros botones y así sacar al aire esos hermosos pezones rosados que se encontraban duros también

\- Ah... Vitya ah - Esos gemidos tan hermosos no lo hicieron perder el tiempo empezó a chupar uno de esos hermosos y sabrosos pezones mientras sus dedos torturaban el otro pezón - ¡Vitya! Ah - el otro sintió como aquellas manos subían y bajaban más rápido que antes haciendo que gruñiera contra el pezón - ¿Te gusta? - Pregunto tras soltar el pezón izquierdo para irse a darle cariños con su boca al derecho y otra mano al recién abandonado - Mmm Vitya yo se que ¡Ah! Puedes darme más - Eso volvió loco al otro su mano derecha que no se encontraba haciendo nada subió a la boca del japonés metiendo tres dedos que iniciaron a ser succionados

Una vez ya listos los sacó y fueron bajando lentamente hasta esa entrada - ¡Ah! - El japonés gimió al sentir un dedo entrando lentamente en su interior haciendo que aumentará aún más del ritmo de sus manos sacándole esta vez un ronco gemido a su pareja, al pasar el rato esta vez tenía dos dedos dentro de él haciendo movimiento de tijeras que lo estaban nublando la mente del placer - Ah,ah,ah - Varios gemidos escapaban de su boca que volvían loco al conejo además de esa mano traviesa que subía y bajaba por su miembro siendo apretado por el otro

Metió el tercer y último dedo en el interior tan apretado de su pareja haciéndole gemir más alto - Ahora... ¿Si te gusta? - El peliplata hubiese deseado que su voz sonara normal pero estaba ronca por el deseo era muy erótico ver a su pareja pérdida en el placer por unas simples caricias - Ah ¡Si! Ah,ah,ah Vitya mmm - Esta vez siguió chupando su pezón y con su otra mano acariciaba el otro pezón, los dedos de su mano derecha salían y entraban cada vez más rápido buscando ese punto en específico

\- ¡AH Vitya! Ahí, ahí - Lo había encontrado ahora no le daría tregua a su pareja, las caricias volvían el cuerpo de Yuuri en gelatina por temblar tanto pues la boca de su amado estaba pegado a su pezón tras cachorro hambriento y una mano jugando con el otro además de que su entrada estaba siendo invadida por tres dedos que abusaban de su próstata - N...No pue...do AH más ¡Ah! - Tras las orejas de conejo de Víktor llegaron a temblar su pareja gemía tan lindo así que aumento el nivel de sus caricias provocando que ambos llegaran al tan maravilloso orgasmo al mismo tiempo

Yuuri se encontraba completamente perdido mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la sensación post-orgasmica mientras la versión conejo de Víktor tenía una gran sonrisa - Eres el mejor ayudándome a calmar un poco mi celo - Tras decir eso deposito un beso en la frente de su amado para después recostar a su pareja en el césped para acomodarle y limpiarle la ropa

 **Fin del smut**

Una vez listos se recostó en el tronco de un árbol con su pareja en su pecho - Te amo - dijeron al mismo tiempo provocando un sonrojo en Yuuri que iba acercando su rostro al de su pareja pero...

\- Oh mira la hora ¡Es tarde! ¡Voy muy tarde! - Se puso de pie de inmediato y se fue por el bosque viendo el reloj de su muñeca junto con él de su bolsillo dejando a un Yuuri molesto por el rechazo del beso tan brusco

\- _"Ni creas que te salvas Nikiforov"_ \- Empezó a perseguir al conejo pero el otro era muy rápido y sin pensarlo se perdió en el interior de ese bosque - _"Mierda"_ \- Definitivamente Yuuri no tenía suerte siguió caminando adentrándose aún más en el bosque

 **[]**

Llevaba rato caminando y escuchando los pasos de otras personas - _"Me están siguiendo esto no me agrada"_ \- Había una rama de un árbol más o menos gruesa así sin pensarlo la recogió y con toda la valentía del mundo dio media vuelta listo para atacar a esas personas

La gran sorpresa fue que eran solamente dos - A~li~cia - Cantaron ese nombre mientras corrieran a abrazarlo dejando confundido

\- ¡Sueltenme! - Los empujó de manera un tanto brusca y se separó de ellos rápidamente y observó mejor quienes eran... Los patinadores de Italia, los hermanos Crispino

\- ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo Tweedeblee - Mencionaba la morena de ojos morados de pelo negro recogida en una cola, llevaba una camisa de manga larga color blanco y una falda hasta arriba de las rodillas de color rojo

\- Y yo soy Tweedledum - Mencionó el moreno de ojos morados y pelo marrón, este vestía con una camisa de manga larga de color blanco y unos pantalones de color rojo

Yuuri estaba impresionado pero ellos no iban a dejar que dejará de perseguir a Víktor soltó la rama que tenía en su mano y empezó a caminar pero los hermanos se pusieron en su camino

\- Disculpen pero quiero pasar - Menciono con total calma y les paso por un lado para seguir caminando su impresión es que se encontraban de nuevo al frente de él, intento lo mismo unas cinco veces y el resultado fue el mismo esas cinco veces

\- ¡Si quieres pasar! Una historia debes escuchar y una contar - Mencionaron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- _"¿¡Qué!? Víktor tendrá tiempo de irse más rápido"_ \- Llevo una mano a su cabeza y contó hasta diez muy bajo tanto que los otros no escucharon

\- Si no piensas hacer ninguna de las dos cosas te puedes ir por donde viniste - Menciono el moreno

\- Lo lamento Alicia son las reglas - La morena se disculpo pero aún así no se quitaba del camino

\- Esta bien pienso escucharlo su cuento y al culminar yo les contaré uno - Menciono derrotado no le quedaba más de otra así que se sentó en el césped preparado para escuchar a los hermanos

\- Buena elección Alicia - Mencionaron ambos gemelos con una sonrisa en sus labios - Bueno iniciemos

De esa forma nuestro Yuuri ahora se encontraba con los hermanos Tweedeblee y Twedlebum quienes eran los patinadores Crispino

 **[]**

 _ **Ahhh por fin actualizaron ¿No?**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo para ustedes 3**_

 _ **Dejen comentarios no sean tímidos yo no como gente :3**_

 _ **Nos vemos, besos, los amo**_

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **El cuento del Sol y la Luna"**_

 **...**

Bueno Alicia ¿Conoces el cuento del Sol y la Luna? - Preguntó Tweedeblee, esa pregunta fue respondida con una negación por parte de Yuuri

Entonces ponte cómodo Alicia – Mencionó Tweedledum – Que ahora es que inicia nuestro cuento –

 **...**

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo lejos de aquí en un reino mágico nació un niño de ojos celestes y pelo castaño que lo llamaron Hikari, el niño creció bajo al cuidado de una agradable pareja conformada por Mei y Marcel Bennett**_

 _ **Al pasar 5 años nació en otro reino un niño de ojos azules oscuros como la noche y el pelo azabache fue nombrado como "Mitsuki" bajo al cuidado de una mujer llamada Natsuki abandonada por su marido por el simple hecho por obtener esta bendición**_

 _ **En todos los reinos no existía lo conocido como el Sol y la Luna, un cielo sin él**_

 _ **Así fue como los años pasaron hasta que Hikare Bennett cumplió los 25 años y se fue de viaje a otro reino, mientras veía las tiendas llegó a tropezar con un chico de menor estatura, era hermoso sus ojos eran oscuros pero a la vez brillantes y su piel era de porcelana misma por lo claro que era**_

 _ **Pero no estaban solos,un hombre perseguía a ese chico tan bello que lo cautivo a primera vista, quiso ser un caballero así que decidió ser un caballero y ayudar a ese chico en peligro**_

 _ **La sorpresa que se llevo fue la siguiente el hombre le dio una paliza mientras que ese chico tan bello solamente suspiro y decidió pelear él, la sorpresa más grande fue que de un solo golpe ya ese hombre desconocido estaba en el piso inconsciente. El chico bello se acerco a él ofreciéndole una mano y dándole las gracias a pesar de no haber hecho casi nada**_

 _ **Fueron a un pequeño bar en donde descubrió que ese chico tan bello se llama Mitsuki y que no era un chico tenía 20 años y ya trabaja por una vida dura que lo rodeaba. Eso no paro ahí las bebidas alcohólicas no tardaron en llegar y cumplir su función, bailaron hasta cansarse y enamorarse ambos perdidamente uno del otro pero eso no paro ahí un pequeño beso se dieron que desato toda su relación**_

 _ **Llegaron a la casa del chico más joven en el cual solo las sabanas saben la pasión entre los nuevos amantes, pasaron tres meses en solo tener relaciones sexuales callandonse sus sentimientos. Ya era el día en que Hikare tenía que partir a su reino y sin pensarlo dos veces le propuso al otro que viniera con él, el sí que le dieron jamás lo olvidará**_

 _ **Pero Mitsuki jamás imagino que su amante venía de aquel reino mágico, donde la gente no eran simples humanos en cambio eran sobrenaturales. Lo que significaba que su Hikare es un ser sobrenatural**_

 _ **Así fue como al poco tiempo viviendo con él, los reyes de aquel reino avisaron sobre unos hombres que heredaron los poderes del Sol y de la Luna afirmando que eran una gran amenaza con todos los reinos que esas personas deberían morir antes de que se creara la tragedia**_

 _ **Así fue como un día unos hombres capturaron a Mitsuki y lo llevaron al castillo para asesinarlo por ser un simple mortal, al enterarse de esto Hikare agarro su caballo y cabalgando hasta el castillo de los reyes**_

 _ **Así es, Hikare conocía su poder, sus padres se lo contaron él era el Sol que algún día traería la paz al mundo con su luz y quitaría del trono a todos los reyes que deben arrodillarse ante sus pies pero ahora su única meta era salvar a su amado Mitsuki, él era el hombre de sus sueños quisiera poder casarse con él y formar una gran familia**_

 _ **Llego al castillo cegando a la gente con su poderosa luz hasta por fin llegar al salón en donde estaba su amado Mitsuki esposado contra una pared que apenas lo vio le grito ¡Ten cuidado! Pero era tarde su amado fue apuñalado en el pecho, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras gritaba el nombre de su amado que cayo al suelo perdiendo cada vez más rápido la vida**_

 _ **De repente en la esquina en donde se encontraba Mitsuki una gran luz más clara inundó todo el castillo, la Luna había despertado por la tristeza de perder a su amado Sol, durmiendo a los guardias corrió a su amado para sostenerlo en sus brazos y una lágrima traviesa cayó en el rostro de su amado provocando que ambos brillaran intensamente**_

 _ **Los reyes de aquel reino intentaron asesinar a ambos hombres que se levantaron cuando la luz se apagó, Mitsuki poseía un traje negro por completo sus ojos ahora brillaban más además de unas inmensas alas en su espalda de color plateado y en su frente una corona con una luna menguante en el medio de oro puro, en cambio Hikare tenía un traje de color azul claro,unas alas de color amarillo suave y una corona en su cabeza con un sol en el medio de oro también**_

 _ **Pero antes de que pudieran hacerles algo fueron hechizados por el sueño eterno de ambos, cuando se asomaron en el balcón de la habitación todos los seres se arrodillaron antes ellos y con una gran sonrisa se despidieron pues su mundo no era este lugar ambos se dieron un beso además de darse un beso apasionado y en el oído del Sol se escuchó un "Pronto seremos una familia"**_

 _ **Pero era tarde ambos cuerpos empezaron a subir al cielo**_

 _ **No solo eso cada 200 años ambos se unen por un día entero para amarse aun más provocando un hermoso eclipse que enamora a todos que lo mire y cada 300 años bajan al mundo humano con sus hijos para ver como evoluciona el mundo**_

 _ **Por los días el Sol aparecía a iluminar desde la mañana hasta la tarde junto con unas personas llamadas nubes**_

 _ **Por las noches aparece la Luna para iluminar desde la noche hasta la madrugada junto con los hijos que tiene con el Sol llamadas por los humanos como "Estrellas" cada estrella que conforma el cielo nocturno con él es su pequeño y amado hijo**_

 _ **Pero no se preocupen no solo se ven cada 200 y 300 años también cuando el Sol sube para aparecer en la mañana y cuando la Luna baja para dejarle el paso al otro se encuentran para volverse a amar por unos momentos cortos y darle cariño a sus hijos**_

 **...**

Yuuri estaba impresionado no había imaginado que la Luna y el Sol poseían una historia tan bella, pero si que eran los amantes más eternos que existían

Entonces Alicia – Estaba alegre Tweedeblee había logrado impresionar a Alicia con su cuento

No esta nada mal – Respondió mientras se colocaba de pie para ahora él relatar un cuento

Ahora ¿Qué nos contará Alicia? - Preguntó Tweedledum curioso mientras se sentaba y obligaba a su hermana hacer lo mismo.

 **...**

¿Reviews?

Esperó les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo

Este capítulo y el otro serán cortos por que abarcará los cuentos ^^ y subiré los dos hoy

Se despide: _**ElizabethSullivan21**_


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **El cuento de Yuuri"**_

 **[]**

Yuuri se encontraba de pie pensando en que cuento poder relatarle a esos dos raros hermanos, dichos hermanos estaban sentados en el césped mirando con gran emoción.

\- Alicia es la mejor en cuentos - Mencionó la morena con inmensa emoción hasta Yuuri pudo jurar que sus ojos brillaban

\- Alicia ¡Vamos me estas desesperando! - Esta vez era el moreno que se encontraba con brillos de emoción cual niño de tres años

\- Ahm... Un cuento... - Murmuró completamente concentrado en sus pensamientos - _"No tengo un cuento muy concreto... ¡Esperen! Cuando practicaba con Pichit leímos una muy hermosa"_ \- Bueno ¿Han escuchado el cuento "Fuego de Infierno"?

Ambos hermanos se miraron mientras pensaban intentando recordar si lo habían escuchado pero ambos negaron con la cabeza. Pequeño gesto que alegro a Yuuri pues si decían que si tenía que inventar una.

\- Bueno el cuento inicia así... - Inicio a relatar captando la atención al cien por ciento de los hermanos

 **[]**

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo el mundo de encontró dividido en tres dimensiones, la primera era la dimensión del "Paraíso de los Cielos" habitado por ángeles,arcángeles, santos y dioses reinado por el gran Rey Ashley Hammes conocido por los humanos como su Dios todopoderoso, al inició estaba casado con Ran Hammes ambos tuvieron una hija llamada Elizabeth Hammes princesa del reino de Hammes pero cuando la niña cumplió 5 años humanos, su madre falleció. Cuando la princesa cumplió 10 años tuvo un pequeño hermano hijo de una humana que sería el salvador de otra dimensión.**_

 _ **La segunda dimensión era "El mundo Humano" habitado por simples mortales sin poder alguno simplemente vivían para pecar o salvarse bien sea el caso, aunque a veces viven seres inmortales simulando ser humanos solo para obtener una vida más tranquila.**_

 _ **Y por último la dimensión "El inframundo" habitada por toda clase de demonios, está se encontraba divida en dos la primera parte era para las almas humanas pecadoras y para tortura de los intrusos o demonios traidores conocida como el "Infierno" mientras que la otra era para vivir en paz y tranquilidad... O como pueden llegar a vivir unos seres despiadados. Su rey el todopoderoso Lucifer Firwolf.**_

 _ **Ahora bien, nuestra historia inicia en una hermoso palacio blanco con colores pasteles habían guardias por todos lados igual que los sirvientes ¿Por que razón? En el Paraíso de los Cielos se encontraba la princesa con ya 15 años Elizabeth Hammes de pelo rubio como el oro largo hasta las rodillas y ojos azules más claros que el cielo además de su piel tan blanca. Una hermosura de ángel pero se encontraba molesta**_

 _ **"No quiero hacerlo" era lo que le repetía cada vez a su rey y a la vez padre Ashley Hammes un hombre de pelo plateado largo por los hombros y ojos de color ámbar tenía una cara aun más molesta "No te estoy preguntado si quieres hacerlo Eli, es una orden" soltó con una gran frialdad lanzándose mutuamente miradas asesinas se podía observar claramente que sus ojos pasaban a oscurecerse pero todos sabían que eso era normal pues la princesa desde la muerte de su madre ha sido rebelde.**_

 _ **"Esta bien, iré a supervisar al gran mesías" soltó con sarcasmo pero antes de escuchar el regaño de su padre huyó del lugar dejando solamente plumas blancas en el lugar donde estaba parada. Cada ángel y arcángel poseían poderes no solo servían para purificar también ellos podían asesinar si querían, ellos se dividían según el elemento que podían manejar que era con la naturaleza. Los únicos capaces de manejar todos los elementos eran los de la realeza como en el caso de Ashley y Elizabeth.**_

 _ **Mientras en el mundo humano específicamente en un desierto que tenía que soportar 40 dias y 40 noches su hermano Edw Hammes o conocido por los humanos como Jesús. Pasaron varios días hasta que pudo ver como un hombre de pelo negro como un abismo,ojos rojos como la sangre,piel blanca y unas extrañas pero llamativas alas negras además de esos cuernos en su cabeza aparecía, era Lucifer.**_

 _ **Elizabeth lo conocía muy bien a través de los cuentos de su madre, Lucifer era antes llamado como "Cuferly" era un ángel hermoso de pelo tan blanco como la nieve y ojos tan verdes como los césped además era el favorito de su padre pero siempre ocurre algo para cambiar en su caso fueron los celos y la envidia debido a que crearon más ángeles y además Ashely era muy poderoso así que decidió ser como él para que lo felicitará pero por error asesino a varios ángeles por burlarse de su amado rey así que sus alas blancas como la nieve pasaron a ser negras tan negras como la oscuridad de una cueva y sus ojos rojos como la sangre... Sangre que derramo y por supuesto como castigo fue desterrado de esa dimensión, sin más que hacer creó su propia dimensión y los siete demonios que contendrían los pecados capitales además de otros más.**_

 _ **Observó atentamente como Lucifer intentaba tentar a Edw tres veces, la cuales fracaso así que desapareció molesto dejando solamente plumas negras y la arena oscura como si estuviera quemada. "Es malo para un ser como tú, espiar a otros" era una voz tan profunda la que le dijo eso en su oído, esa voz que te arrastra a cometer cualquier cosa así sea mala al voltear se encontró con el gran enemigo de su padre que poseía una gran sonrisa en su mirada.**_

 _ **"Así que, ¿Elizabeth Hammes? Mucho gusto te conocí la primera vez en el vientre de tu madre" eso no la impresionó pues sabía que su padre estaba casado con Ran desde hace mucho, "¿Cuferly?" al pronunciar ese nombre el otro solo puso cara de molestia, una inmensa; "My lady" le agarró la mano suavemente para colocarla en sus labios "le agradecería que me llame por el nombre de mi renacimiento" .**_

 _ **Elizabeth ni Lucifer lo pensaron bien y empezaron a hablar tanto que duraron así cinco años en donde ella salia del reino de su padre al mundo humano para encontrarse con Lucifer que la esperaba siempre en el mismo lugar,ambos se equivocaron en hablarse como amigos, ambos se equivocaron en no matar al otro cuando tenían la oportunidad, ambos se enamoraron del otro.**_

 _ **Lucifer sentía el fuego de infierno al mirar como ella bailaba en las fiestas de su reino con los siete capitales junto al Rey, sus ojos se perdían en ese ser tan bello mientras en su pelo tan largo brillaba la luz del sol ese sol que no aparece en su mundo, ella era fuego,ella era sol,ella era pecadora,ella era su hembra, ella era su pareja destinada. Elizabeth sentía aquel calor del pecado al mirarlo siempre en cualquier lugar, se perdía en esos ojos rojos que adquirió por la sangre de su pecado, esos cuernos, esas alas y esa cola tan graciosas eran lo que más le gustaba, él era su mejor pecado, él era su mejor perdición, él era su mejor Dios, él era la mejor pareja destinada que le pudieron dar.**_

 _ **Así llego el día de su cumpleaños, la princesa cumplía 20 años y por ser la edad que llega a crecer los ángeles femeninos ya era el momento que en la fiesta escogiera a su pareja para toda su vida inmortal que la ayudaría a reinar, la vistieron con un gran vestido plateado con blanco, su pelo recogido en una trenza además de esa corona en su cabeza característica de su posición. Ningún hombre le llamaba la atención pues al que quería no podía asistir o eso creía ella, un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos rojos entró al salón invitando a la princesa a bailar, su corazón sabia que este hombre era Lucifer, su amado Lucifer.**_

 _ **Bailaron solo una pieza y él se tuvo que manchar pero antes le dijo "Mencionaste antes que es una fiesta para encontrar tu pareja para toda tu inmortal vida. Estaré esperando hasta el amanecer en el mismo lugar de siempre, si vienes te convertiré en mi hembra para siempre pero si no vienes nuestra amistad acaba aquí y nos trataremos como debidos hacer en el inicio como enemigos", y se marchó dejando sin palabras a la princesa.**_

 _ **Intento huir lo más rápido posible pero era imposible pues habían muchos guardias hasta que por fin lo logro quedando solo cinco minutos para el amanecer encontrándose a Lucifer en una roca, la misma de siempre quien la volteo a ver con esa mirada roja tan hermosa y sin poder evitarlo se lanzo a los labios de su amado, se dejaron llevar por ese amor contenido por años siendo la luna la observadora de ese apasionado amor así también Lucifer después de varios años marco a una mujer como su hembra, la futura reina del inframundo y madre de sus crías. Al poco de las horas se veía una princesa vistiéndose apurada para que su padre no sospechara al terminar le dio beso rápido prometiendo verse dentro de dos semanas.**_

 _ **Al pasar dos semana su hermano Edw subió al reino, su misión se cumplió en la otra dimensión ambos hermanos no se miraban con amor en cambio se miraban con desprecio, Edw por oler como Elizabeth apestaba a un demonio y Elizabeth al ver esa mirada de asco que ponía. Era miércoles los días que se veía con Lucifer durante toda la noche pero esta vez no será así gracias a su hermanito.**_

 _ **"Elizabeth ¿Por qué llevas en tu vientre un demonio?" eso congelo a los dos ángeles de esa mesa mientras que el otro sólo miraba a su hermana esperando una respuesta pero se asusto al ver como su padre mando a Elizabeth de la silla a la padre con solo empujón. Eso no se lo esperaba ninguno de los dos hijos de Ashely por un lado escuchaban a su padre diciendo que le decepcionaba de ella que ese bebé de morir no debe nacer que es un error y por el otro a Elizabeth llorando mientras negaba asesinar al bebé hasta que se le salio que el padre del niño era Lucifer.**_

 _ **Edw presencio la furia de Dios, como su hermana fue maltratada jamás se le borraría de su mente además de eso fue encerrada dos semanas en donde no comió nada, al salir a la gran sala estaban de nuevo los tres. Edw pidió por el perdón de su hermana o que al menos tuviera misericordia pues Elizabeth era otra al salir de su habitación no se molesto ni en ocultar la marca de su cuello, mientras tenía los ojos oscuros mala señal en un ángel pero por más que lo intentará su padre se negó al perdón.**_

 _ **Saco una espada de color rojo y con voz tan profunda dijo "una herida de esta espada y nadie sobrevive no me queda más de otra que perder a mi única niña para matar ese ser de tu vientre" ante eso Elizabeth solo sonrió. "Este ser será tu nieto" tras decir eso se gano otro golpe por parte de su padre, "adiós Elizabeth, hija mía" jamás Edw volverá a ver un ángel tan hermoso como su hermana extendió sus alas y con revuelo mando a su padre a la otra esquina pero cuando este fue más rápido que ella estaba punto de darle en el vientre, en medio de la desesperación Elizabeth protegió su vientre con su ala derecha la cual fue cortada por la mitad causándole un gran dolor pero aun así con sus manos atravesó el estómago de su padre dejándole mal herido.**_

 _ **Volvió a huir mientras escuchaba "Elizabeth Hammes queda desterrada para siempre por desobediencia a su Dios", voló como pudo al lugar de siempre cayendo de rodillas, Lucifer no estaba ahí era lógico primero por faltar un dia gracias a su castigo y segundo era aun muy temprano. La herida en su ala era muy grande y mucha sangre salía sin control duro así hasta hacer un charco de sangre a su alrededor manchando el vestido blanco cuando estaba por perder la vista llego Lucifer. Lo ultimo que recuerda al ver visto fue la cara de preocupación inmensa de su pareja.**_

 _ **Lucifer se llevo a su amada al infierno, tenia que buscar al pecado capital "La Envidia" pues él era un buen doctor y se llamaba Ien el cual apenas lo encontró le dio una opción que tenía era solo un 50% de funcionar, "Elizabeth perdió mucha sangre además el niño se esta comiendo por dentro a su madre como método para sobrevivir, tengo una inyección que es capaz de transformar cualquier ser en demonio... O eso intento hacer pero no lo he probado en ángeles solo en humanos y no viven mucho tiempo" igual aceptó no tenia nada que perder.**_

 _ **Vio como aquel líquido negro fue inyectado en las venas del brazo de su amada, de inmediato su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar mientras sus ojos pasaban a rojos y su única ala se pinto de negro mientras la otra se desintegro por completo, su cuerpo cambio por completo su pelo que una vez fue rubio como el oro paso a hacer magro pero un mechón en su lado derecho se conservo rubio, además marcas raras aparecieron en su cuerpo.**_

 _ **Se escucho un grito como el de una bestia intentando ser domada, intentaba destruir el lugar que estaba cerrado cada vez escupía más sangre y su amigo le dijo "Si sigue así morirá junto al bebé" eso preocupo a Lucifer que no dudo en meterse en la habitación recibiendo un gran golpe no pensó que Elizabeth tuviera tan fuerza. Como pudo la dejo inmóvil y de mordió la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar y de esa forma beso a su pareja transmitiéndole la sangre de ese modo.**_

 _ **Cuando se separo pudo ver a Elizabeth con los ojos de color vinotinto que al fijarse en su rostro lo llamo con su nombre con esa voz tan hermosa.**_

 _ **Y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos al poco tiempo se casaron y después tuvieron sus tres hijas trisillas. Ahora Elizabeth dejo de ser una Hammes para pasar a ser una Firwolf, reina del inframundo,esposa de Lucifer Firwolf y madre de sus crías.**_

 **[]**

\- Se cree que su historia de amor es verdadera - Finalizo de relatar Yuuri

\- ¡Que bello! - Chillo la morena con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro por el final tan hermoso

\- ¡Muy cursi! - Decía el moreno fingiendo un poco de desinterés pero en realidad unas lágrimas se les quería escapar

\- Ya cumplí mi parte del trató ¿Me puedo ir? - No quería ser grosero pero en verdad necesitaba encontrarse con Víktor nuevamente

-¡Si! ¡Adios Alicia! - Lo arrastraron hasta un camino en el bosque recto indicándole que lo siguiera que lo llevaría al final

 _\- "Ya veras Víktor te encontraré y me seré yo ahora quien te castigue"_ \- Y con ese pensamiento inició otra vez su camino entre ese mundo extraño

 **[]**

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo**_

 _ **Nos vemos besos, se despide**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

 _ **Mención del M-preg y sexo así que si no te gusta este tema a pesar de que suene grosero no puedes leer la primera parte del capítulo y si lo haces y te quejas no te haré caso, pero si te gusta bienvenida ^.^**_

" _ **Un gato extraño"**_

 **[]**

El camino parecía eterno y solo se veían árboles tras árboles, ¿Cuándo saldrá del bosque? Pues parecía que nunca

\- _"Ya deseo salir de aquí"_ \- Pensaba Yuuri mientras caminaba sin darse cuenta que en un árbol se encontraba un hombre que sonrió de oreja a oreja y desapareció volviéndose invisible

Mientras caminaba Yuuri pudo observar una pequeña casa y en una parte de la puerta decía "Propiedad de Señor Conejo y Alicia" - _"Cierto en este mundo Víktor y yo estamos casados"_ \- Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió entrar a la casa que le "pertenecía"

Era hermosa y muy espaciosa había dulces en el centro de la mesa con zanahorias además de muchos cuadros con fotos de ellos juntos sonriendo - " _Si existen dos yo como existen dos de cada persona que conozco... Este Yuuri se ve muy feliz con él... ¿Acaso Víktor y yo estamos destinados estar juntos en cualquier dimensión?"_ \- Subió las escaleras que conectaban con las habitaciones y se encontraban tres de ellas decidió entrar a una en donde habían varios peluches - _"Parece la habitación de un bebé"_ \- Del mismo entro a la otra encontrándose con una cuna y varias cosas para bebés recién nacidos

\- _"¿Tienen hijos? Pero ¿Cómo? Ambos son hombres o ¿En esta dimensión soy una mujer?"_ \- Fue su estúpido pensamiento hasta que recordó lo que hicieron al verse por primera vez - _"Si fuera mujer en esta dimensión hubiese gritado al ver mi miembro y no lo hizo"_ \- Salio de la habitación del bebé hasta la otra, esta tenía una cama matrimonial además de un closet y cuadros de dos niños decoraban la habitación

\- _"¿Estos serán los niños?"_ \- Se veía un niño de más o menos seis años con unas graciosas orejas de conejos de color negro igual que su pelo pero tenía los ojos azules mientras que cargaba un bebé que es una niña pues cargaba un hermoso vestido igual que el de Alicia verdadera y sus ojos eran iguales a los suyos y su pelo era plateado lo raro era que no tenía las orejas de conejo - _"Es tan bello"_ \- Estaba enamorado de esa foto pues eran unos niños que tenía ese otro él con Víktor - _"Que envidia, tú si puedes darle una familia a Víktor sin problemas"_ \- Empezó a sentirse triste pues él era un hombre y en su dimensión no podía quedar embarazado.

Con esos pensamientos deprimentes salió de la casa hacia el patio delantero encontrándose con Víktor que apenas al verlo salto literalmente hacia él abrazándolo y preguntándole la razón de sus lágrimas - _"¿Estoy llorando?"_ \- Su mano derecha toco su rostro comprobando que si estaba llorando - _"Vaya, soy patético como siempre"_ \- Se dejo envolver en los brazos de la otra versión de su amado hasta que sus lágrimas se calmaron a punta de esos mimos tan tiernos que lo hacían sentir único - _"¿Qué ven los Víktor's de ambas dimensiones en mis dos versiones?"_ \- Se separo un poco para sonreírle al otro - _"¿Eso importa? No lo sé pero, seré egoísta con este hombre que se enamoró de mi"_ \- Esta vez lo envolvió él en un abrazo

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? Mi Alicia no debe llorar al menos que sea de placer - Eso puso como un tomate al otro hombre pues Víktor en ambas dimensiones decía cosas sin tener ni la más mínima vergüenza - No era nada no te preocupes - Le dijo con una sonrisa

Sonrisa que desapareció al recordar que cuando lo iba a besar éste se fue diciéndole que era muy tarde - _"¿Qué es más importante que yo?"_ \- Su mirada se mostraba con clara molestia cosa que desconcertó al conejo

\- ¿Alicia? - Preguntó con un poco de miedo pues su esposo molesto no era muy... Misericordioso... ¡Lo dejaba sin sexo por una semana! ¡Una semana! ¡Él era un conejo, una semana sin sexo y estando en celo es peor que la muerte!

\- ¿Me explicas para que es muy tarde? - Ese tono de molestia excitaba al conejo que a veces le gustaba que su Alicia sea dominante - " _Alicia autopenetrandose mientras me dice que soy un conejo malo, ah no suena mal"_ \- Y con ese pensamiento su miembro se emociono y beso de nuevo con desesperación a su pareja

Yuuri no quería caer ante los encantos del otro así que con un empujón cayó en las caderas de su amante sintiendo esa erección en su trasero - Alicia - Soltó el otro con un suspiro pues su pensamiento atrás se podía hacer realidad

\- _"Tendrás un pequeño castigo Víktor"_ \- Y con ese pensamiento empezó a mecer sus caderas haciendo que se frotará su trasero con el miembro de Víktor que cada vez gemía más alto - Quiero tocarte mi Alicia - Las manos del contrario iban a subir su vestuario pero con sus manos la dejo por encima de la cabeza del otro - Esta vez no será así, mi Vitya no me tocará solo sentirá mis caricias - La cara del otro no era de felicidad ver a su amado mecer más rápido sus caderas lo desesperaba pues quería tocarlo que gimiera más alto por sus caricias

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó con la voz un poco ronca - ¿No te gusta? - Se subió la camisa para así empezar acariciar sus pezones - Esto es un castigo por dejarme por tu cosa que ibas tarde~~ - Iba a besarlo pero de repente Víktor se paró con él en sus caderas y lo estampó contra una pared besándolo con más fuerza

Se le había olvidado que Víktor era más fuerte que él pero no estaba tan mal el beso le gustaba hasta que se detuvo - Gracias por acordarme mi amor - Le dio un beso en la frente y se acomodo la ropa y la de él - Aún voy muy tarde solo venía a buscar algo pero no es necesario - Le dio un simple piquito - Nos vemos en la noche - Se fue

Se fue... Bueno esta vez la calentura se le bajo del enojo y empezó a perseguirlo pero volvió a perderlo de vista hasta encontrarse en un gran árbol con varios carteles además habían dos caminos.

\- ¿Cuál habrá tomado? - Dijo en voz un poco baja mientras veía ambos camino y empezó a leer los carteles - **"Señor conejo retrocede" "Bosque de los gemelos retrocede más que la casa del Señor conejo" "Alicia no se sabe pero busca a Señor conejo y sabrás aunque siempre esta perdido" "Sombrero loco... Esta loco no vayas con él"** \- Y habían muchos más pero no todos se podían leer con claridad

\- ¡Oh vaya! ¡Pero si el desaparecido volvió! ¡Y sin el conejo calenturiento! - Esa voz le era demasiado familiar así que subió su mirada y soltó un gran grito que debió escucharse por toda esa dimensión

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pasar tiempo con el sombrero loco te afecto? - Es que acaso es normal ver solamente una boca con hablando ¿¡Es normal!?

\- _"Esto no es normal, ¡Víktor ayudame!"_ \- Su rostro estaba pálido pues esa boca seguía haciéndole preguntas y el no le respondía por el susto

\- ¡Oye! ¡Respóndeme! - La boca bajo del árbol y ahora estaba al frente de él ocasionándole otro grito - ¡Eres un maldito gritón Alicia! - Esta vez pudo observar como aparecía todo el cuerpo de ese ser, era Yurio con oreja y cola de gato - ¿Yurio? - Preguntó mientras intentaba tocar una oreja

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - Le dio un manotazo pues nadie tocaba sus orejas ni su cola nadie excepto él - Además me llamas por otro nombre soy el gato Cheschire ¿O se te olvidó por recibir tanto placer por las noches? - Lo último lo pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - La pobre Alicia volvió a perderse ¿No? - El tono grosero era el mismo

\- ¡Deja de llamarme Alicia! - Grito molesto le basta y le sobraba con Víktor suspirando ese nombre teniendo intimidad con él pues sabe que ese es el nombre de él esta dimensión pero igual lo ponía celoso

\- Alicia no quiere ser Alicia - Soltó una inmensa carcajada mientras empezaba a flotar y desaparecer casi todo su cuerpo dejando solamente su cara - ¿Entonces quien quieres ser? - Preguntó con burla hacia el otro

\- Nadie no quiero ser nadie - Soltó con un suspiro - Soltó no me llames por mi nombre por hoy solamente - El otro soltó un maullido como si ese fuera un si - ¿Estas perdido y busca al señor calenturiento? - Preguntó mientras soltaba más maullidos

\- Así es - Admitió con un poco de pena pues a sus 24 años se perdía con facilidad tanto en Rusia como aquí - ¿Sabes donde esta? - Miro con ahora solo quedaba sus ojos y su boca con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Pues - Empezó a decir alargando mucho la palabra - No - Esa negación le cayo como balde de agua fría

\- ¿Entonces lo has visto siquiera? - Preguntó con un deje de esperanza en sus ojos mientras el otro solo quedo en silencio para bajar de nuevo del árbol y colocarse frente a él - Ni siquiera eso A~li~cia - Ese bendito nombre lo soltó cantándolo con una sonrisa aun más amplia

\- Gracias por nada supongo - Después de meditarlo decidió ir por el camino izquierdo hasta que el otro soltó un maullido - Siendo tu no tomo ese camino

\- ¿Por qué? - Se estaba molestando pues estaba perdiendo el tiempo - ¿No sabes leer los letreros acaso?

Volvió a leerlos hasta que - **"Bestia come hombre indomable tome camino izquierdo gracias por ser su comida"** \- Eso lo dejo pálido y se dio media vuelta para irse por el derecho hasta que - Miau vuelve a leer - soltó con otro maullido mientras lamía su mano y esta vez decía - **"Bosque sin fin tome la derecha que le vaya bien no lo volveremos a ver"**

\- _"¿¡Entonces cuál es el estúpido camino que hay que tomar!?"_ \- Se desesperó pues ahora ni sabe cual camino utilizó Víktor y estaba perdido

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos con el sombrero loco? - Sugerió bajándose del árbol dejando ver todo su cuerpo - ¿Él sabrá donde esta Víktor? - Sus ojos no mostraron mucho brillo esta vez - Es el sombrero loco además esta mi Liebre de marzo en ese lugar ¡Vamos!

Hizo seña para que se montará en su espalda y así hizo, empezaron a volar mientras observaba las hojas de los árboles y cada vez se escuchaba más una extrañaba canción

\- ¿Qué suena así? - Le preguntó al otro ocasionando un maullido de fastidio - La fiesta del té de el no cumpleaños - Finalizo otro con maullido pero este era de molestia - Todo lo hago por mi Liebre de marzo

\- Pero ¿Ellos sabrán sobre Vík... Señor conejo? - Casi dice Víktor y soltó un suspiro cuando el otro no le prestó atención a ese Vík que soltó - Tranquilo ellos te dirán donde está eso es lo bueno de las fiestas del té con ese loco - La música cada vez era más audible - Esperó tener una noche agitada por tener que calarme esa canción estúpida - Soltó fastidiado el gato

\- ¿Ah? - Yuuri no entendió lo que quiso decir el gato ocasionando que una vena amenazará con explotar en su frente - ¡Es que acaso tienes cinco años! ¡Tienes sexo a cada minuto con ese señor calenturiento y eres así de inocente! ¡Quiero tener sexo con mi Liebre de marzo! ¿Ahora si entiendes? ¡Idiota! - Gritaba molesto el gato con la inocencia que tenía su compañero

\- Oh... Lo siento... - Decía Yuuri con un sonrojo en toda la cara - Ya no importa - Mencionó con un ronroneo

\- Llegamos al infierno - Ese fue Yurio mientras se bajaba para empezar a caminar atravesando unos arbustos encontrándose con la gran fiesta del té del el no cumpleaños - _**"Feliz no cumpleaños a ti ¿A mi? A ti, feliz no cumpleaños a mi ¿A ti? A mi"**_ \- Tal ves Yurio si tenga razón es un infierno pero todo por Víktor

 _"Es una simple fiesta del té ¿Nada malo ocurrirá no?"_

 **[]**

 _ **Reviews que alimentan mi alma y me motivan a más.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	9. Chapter 9

" _ **La fiesta del té"**_

 **[]**

La canción se escuchaba fuerte y clara siendo cantada principalmente por el sombrero loco que era nada más y nada menos que Pichit - _"¿Es en serio? ¿Pichit? Este mundo es muy loco"_ \- Estaba de pie con una taza en su mano mientras a su lado derecho estaba un hombre de pelo negro con unas orejas en su frente igual al animal Lirón cuando levanto un poco su rostro con cara de sueño reconoció que era Seung Lee - _"Vaya, no pensé ver expresiones de sueño en ese rostro de hielo"_ \- Mientras que al lado izquierdo se encontraba Otabek bebiendo en silencio el té.

\- ¡Mi liebre de marzo! - Yurio se lanzó rápidamente a los brazos de Otabek a quien prácticamente lanzó la taza para recibir en sus brazos al gato - Te extrañe tanto - Mencionaba a través de ronroneos mientras frotaba su mejilla en el rostro del contrario recibiendo un beso dulce y tierno.

\- _"¿En este mundo son pareja? ¿Lo son en el mundo real?"_ \- Yuuri no podía creer lo que veía jamás en su mente se hubiera imaginado ver a Otabek como pareja de Yurio pero no hay que negar que se ven bien juntos.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si llego Cheschire a llevarse a Liebre! - Comentaba en risas Pichit mientras se acercaba más a la pareja - ¡Deberían dejar eso para la noche! - Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Yurio - ¡Además tú aun eres muy joven! - Tras ese comentario recibió un arañazo en la mano.

\- ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! - Gritaba furioso Yurio mientras soltaba más groserías pero fue callado por besos de parte de Otabek ocasionando que Pichit empezara a tomar fotos con su celular.

\- _"Definitivamente es Pichit"_ \- decidió sentarse para así poder hablar con Pichit... Una vez que dejara de tomar fotografías a la pareja que en serio le falta irse a su casa.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Alicia! - Por fin Pichit volteo a verlo pero fruncio el ceño de repente - ¡Ooooh! - Se acerco lo suficientemente a su oído para susurrar - Tu no eres Alicia - Al separarse tenía una sonrisa de felicidad mientras se reía a carcajadas algo que no entendió Yuuri.

\- ¿Qué... - No pudo terminar de hablar - Hablemos en otro lado - Menciono serio Pichit.

Pichit agarro una tetera y empezó a caminar mientras Yuuri lo seguía, se detuvieron en un gran árbol no estaban muy lejos de los demás pero lo suficiente para que no escucharán.

\- Tu nombres es Katsuki Yuuri ¿No? - Se sentó en el césped inventando al otro a que hiciera lo mismo que él - Y no lo vayas a negar - Yuuri termino sentándose al frente de él - ¿Cómo sabes que no soy Alicia? - Soltó mirando al contrario con confusión era el primero en descubrir que no era Alicia.

\- Fue muy fácil me sorprende que Absolem no se haya dado cuenta - Elevó su mirada al cielo en donde pasaban unas mariposas - Ambos somos poderosos en este mundo y sabemos la energía y olor de cada uno de los habitantes del país de las maravillas pero - Hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarlo a los ojos - Tu mi amigo eres idéntico a él no se va a negar pero no posees su energía ¿Entiendes?

\- ... Algo así ... - Soltó en murmuro - ¿Sabes como encontrar a Víktor? - No quería seguir conversando con él

\- El Víktor que buscas en este mundo es otra persona misma apariencia pero distinta energía y olor - Soltó con igual seriedad - Tu Víktor esta en Rusia en la dimensión que tu perteneces - Sirvió un poco de té en una taza que saco de su sombrero - ¿Quieres ver?

Yuuri se acercó un poco para observar el té hasta que apareció una pista de hielo en donde estaban todos hasta él mismo en ese lugar pero abrazando a Víktor temiendo a caerse - Ese es Alicia y tu Víktor - La visión desapareció de repente

\- Quiero regresar a mi hogar - Eso es lo que Yuuri debió hacer desde el principio buscar la forma de regresar a casa y no adentrarse más a este mundo - ¿Sabes cómo puedo regresar? - Preguntó con mucho interés

\- Eso deberías hablarlo con la Reina Blanca no conmigo - Se levantó para empezar a caminar - Regresemos a la fiesta del té - Eso dejo aun más confundido a Yuuri

Al regresar se podía observar claramente a un Otabek y a un Yurio con la ropa desabrochada por su pasión haciendo reír a carcajadas a Pichit. Por el ruido se despertó Seung Lee y mirando por todos lados hasta ver a Pichit lanzando en sus brazos mientras lo besaba.

\- ¡Oh! Miren nada más este Lirón despertó con muchos ánimo - Se empezó a reír más fuerte mientras se tomaba fotos con su pareja

\- _"¿También son pareja?"_ \- Yuuri se sentía como una vela pues por un lado se encontraba Yurio y Otabek besando y acariciándose con pasión mientras que por el otro lado Pichit y Seung se estaban dando mimos - _"Una pareja apasionada y una pareja tierna, ¿Qué hago aquí?"_

Yuuri decidió sentarse al beber té y comer los dulces que se encontraban en la mesa debía distraerse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero no comía mucho dulces pues no quería engordar

\- ¿!Donde están mis modales!? - Pichit se sentó con Seung en sus piernas aún pidiendo cariño - ¡Hoy es el no cumpleaños de Alicia! - Tras decir ese nombre le guiñó el ojo a Yuuri a señal de seguir fingiendo

\- ¿No cumpleaños? - Yuuri no entendía muy bien lo que iba hacer - No de nuevo - Susurro cierto gato con claro mal humor

Pichit se colocó de pie cargando en sus brazos a su pareja mientras esta sostenía las tazas con té - **"Feliz no cumpleaños"** \- Empezó a cantar Pichit con total emoción - ¿A mi? - Yuuri aun seguía confundido con todo esto - **"¡A ti!"** \- Le entrego una taza de té junto con pedazo de pastel - **"Pero esperen ¡También es el no cumpleaños de Yurio!"** -

\- ¿!AH!? - Chilló molesto el gato - ¡A mi no me metas en tu mierda! - Pero fue inevitable Pichit inició a cantar otra vez mientras Otabek y Yuuri aplaudían se volvía divertido al rato - " **Feliz no cumpleaños Yurio"** \- Pichit se quedo en silencio esperando la parte que le correspondía cantar a Yurio - No cantare esa mierda ¿Entiendes? Psicópata - Si que estaba molesto - **"¡A ti!"** \- Pero aun así Pichit termino la canción y Seung le entrego su té junto su pedazo de pastel.

\- **"También es tu no cumpleaños Liebre"** \- El mencionado no puso expresión alguna - ¡No arrastres a mi pareja a esta mierda! - Yurio seguía enfadado pero igual se comía el pastel que le dieron - **"Feliz no cumpleaños!"**

- **"¿A mi?** " - Otabek siguió la canción ignorando los insultos de su pareja hacia el sombrero - "¡A ti!" - De esta forma Seung le dio lo mismo a Otabek.

\- **"¡Oh!"** \- Fingió sorpresa en su canto - **"Es mi no cumpleaños también"** \- Estaba más contento aún - **"Feliz no cumpleaños"**

\- **"¿A ti?"** \- Siguieron todos menos Yurio - **"¡A mi!"** \- Esta vez Seung no le dio nada a él simplemente un beso que desde lejos se notaba que hubo contacto de lenguas

\- **"No se olviden que mi amado Lirón también festeja su no cumpleaños"** \- El mencionado se sonrojó dejando aun más sorprendido a Yuuri pero igual siguió aplaudiendo para darle ritmo a la canción - **"Feliz no cumpleaños a mi Lirón"**

\- **"¿A él?"** \- Yurio tenía sus manos en sus orejas gatunas con ganas que se callaran de una vez por todas

\- **"¡A él!"** \- Y lo que Pichit recibió se lo dio a Seung pero esta vez fue el doble de apasionado que el anterior - _"Ya veo que también pueden llegar a ser más apasionados que Yurio y Otabek"_ \- Yuuri estaba sonrojado con esa escena

\- Ya entiendo por que Lirón siempre esta dormido - Soltó con tranquilidad Yurio mientras bebía el té que le dieron anteriormente - ¿Si? - Preguntó Pichit al separarse de los labios de su amado - Si eres tan fuerte con un beso ¿Qué será en la cama?, pobre Lirón tiene una bestia como esposo - Soltó con su caracteriza sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Pichit se reía a carcajadas por lo que había dicho Yurio.

\- Pues Liebre debe dolerle la espalda cada día - La sonrisa de Pichit era de completa felicidad - ¿Por qué piensas eso? - Yurio no entendía muy bien lo que decía su compañero - Pues eres un gato, debe sufrir con esas uñas aunque debe disfrutar cuando entres en la época de celo - Tras escuchar eso Yurio se colocó muy rojo le estaba haciendo la competencia al rojo de las fresas que estaban en la mesa.

\- ¡Maldita mierda! - Sinceramente que el gato se encontraba apenado pues el insulto fue demasiado suave haciendo soltar más carcajadas a Pichit.

\- Aunque el señor Alicia disfruta más con su esposo en todo el año - Yuuri tosió de repente pues al escuchar eso el té casi lo ahoga y al mirando a Otabek sorprendido dijo eso con seriedad pero todos entendieron lo que quiso decir.

\- Yo no entro en este tema - Soltó un poco apenado Yuuri haciendo que Pichit riera a carcajadas - Eres un maldito loco sombrero - Yurio se le quedo viendo al moreno.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Loco? ¿Qué término es ese? La locura no existe, solo existe personas que no saben apreciar lo divertido que es el mundo - Les hubiera creído pero después de decir eso con seriedad empezó a reírse como maniático.

\- _"Tú de verdad estás loco, solo que no lo quieres admitir"_ \- Eso fue el pensamiento de todos que empezaron a beber su té con tranquilidad.

\- Quiero encontrar al señor conejo para regresar a casa - Yuuri miro fijamente al moreno que estaba llenando una taza y al mismo tiempo llenaba la tetera con otra de té - ¿Al señor conejo? - Preguntó para si mismo el sombrero

\- Zzz Conejo zzz siempre va tarde zzz - Lirón se volvió a quedar dormido pero hablaba entre sueños - Tienes razón mi Lirón - Comentó tras acariciar los pelos del contrario para que siguiera durmiendo.

\- Mis preciados té dicen que esta con el Rey Rojo - Dijo mientras miraba el té que se encontraba en su taza y empezó a beber - ¿Rey rojo? - Yuuri no entendía muy bien - _"¿También hay reyes en este mundo?"_ \- Esa pregunto surgió por la mente del azabache

\- Zzz Rey Rojo zzz el más amargado de los reyes zzz - Lirón respondió entre sueños

\- ¿Y cómo llego a él? - Yuuri no le tenía miedo a un rey amargado

\- Zzz Ve hacia el norte y sigue las flores rojas Zzz - Se removió un poco pero siguió durmiendo - Después de eso puedes ir con la Reina Blanca para regresar a casa solo te diriges al sur siguiendo las flores blancas - Seguía bebiendo su té con tranquilidad el sombrero - Cheschire,Liebre ¿Pueden acompañarlo? - Miro a ambos con un poco de seriedad

\- ¿Por qué no dices que quieres estar a solas con Lirón? - Yurio lo miró con esa sonrisa típica suya nuevamente - ¿Por quién me tomas, Cheschire? - El sombrero le seguía el juego

\- Vamos Cheschire - Ese fue Otabek que se colocó de pie para acompañar a Yuuri al castillo del Rey Rojo - Que lo disfrutes Sombrero - Esa fue su despedida para empezar mientras Yurio se transformó en un gato para colocarse en los hombros de Otabek

\- Nos vemos Sombrero, Muchas gracias - Se despidió con una reverencia Yuuri empezando a caminar junto con los otros hasta perderse en ese bosque

\- Hasta la próxima Yuuri-kun - Soltó con una pequeña sonrisa el sombrero - Así que él no era Alicia al final de todo - Ese comentario provino de parte de Seung que se despertó mientras bebía su té

\- Así es, proviene de la otra dimensión intercambiaron tanto Alicia como él - Decía mientras besaba el cuello de su amado Lirón ocasionando que suelte pequeños suspiros - Ya decía que la energía no era la misma ¡Ah! - Ese gemido fue maravilloso para el otro

\- ¿Podemos hablar de ellos después? Quiero amarte como nunca -Una mano traviesa fue hacia el trasero de su pareja dándole un pequeño pellizco sacándole un gemido a su pareja

\- Esta bien mi sombrero loco -

Y de esa manera juntaron sus labios iniciando un movimiento lento y con amor para después aumentar la velocidad de los movimientos de sus labios en donde sus lenguas se volvían a juntar y los gemidos de parte del Lirón aparecían llenando el bosque.

 **[]**

 _ **¿Veían venir que Alicia estaba con el Víktor normal?**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo es el final~~~ Yo pensaba hacer de este fic un Three-Shot (Se escribe así?) pero se alargo (Siempre me pasa esto XD) me pueden venir fanfics sobre cualquier ship/otp que quieran (Rueguen que me guste la pareja XD) y se lo hago pero después de finalizar este fic.**_

 _ **Pero bueno mucha charla, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo por ustedes. Dejen sus comentarios**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	10. Chapter 10

" _ **Visitando reyes y volviendo a casa"**_

 **[]**

Yuuri se encontraba caminando al lado de Otabek que tenía en sus hombros a Yurio versión gato de color amarillo y los ojos verdes

\- ¿Por donde es? - Preguntaba Yuuri pues habían tres caminos y ambos poseían rosas rojas en los arbustos - Sigamos derecho - Fue lo único que respondió Otabek. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar un castillo pintando completamente de rojo además de tener naipes como guardaespaldas y cualquier flor pero roja.

\- ¿Qué necesitan de nuestro rey? - Habló el primer naipe que tenía el mismo rostro que el patinador de Estados Unidos, Leo de Iglesia - Una visita por parte de Alicia - Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente a Yuuri

\- ¿Los otros dos? - El otro naipe tenía el mismo rostro que el patinador de China, Guang - Venimos a acompañarla - Fue la respuesta siempre de Otabek mientras que Yurio soltó un pequeño gruñido de molestia

\- Esta bien pueden pasar - Respondieron ambos naipes dejándoles el paso libre de la entrada.

Siguieron caminando hasta dirigirse a un gran salón en donde escuchaban los gritos del Rey insultando al Señor Conejo - ¡TUS HIJOS SON UNOS DEMONIOS! ¡APRENDE A EDUCARLOS EN VEZ DE PROCREAR MÁS CON ALICIA! - Mientras que Víktor versión conejo se reía disculpándose y detrás de él estaban los dos pequeños niños que vio por fotos.

\- _"Son los hijos de ellos"_ \- Yuuri estaba embelesado esos niños eran muy hermosos más de lo que se veían en fotos, estaban asustados abrazando cada uno la pierna de su padre pues pareciera que detestaban los gritos del Rey Rojo que era nada más y nada menos que Yakov

\- Vamos su Majestad, mis niños no lo hicieron con malas intenciones - Decía el Señor Conejo mientras acariciaba el pelo de ambos niños - ¡Así es papá! ¡Viktoria y yo solamente estábamos jugando con las flores del jardín! - El niño que poseía las orejas y cola de conejo igual que Víktor pero de color negro y los ojos del color de él habló primero

\- ¡Papá! Tienes que creernos solo pintábamos las flores de otros colores ¡Odio el rojo! - Esta vez fue la pequeña que parecía tener unos cinco años pero hablaba claro y conciso era idéntica a Víktor físicamente

\- ¡PUES YO AMO EL ROJO Y ES MI CASTILLO! ¡VITYA DEBES PAGAR POR LO QUE ROMPIERON TAMBIÉN! ¡AMBOS SON IGUALES A TI! - El Rey seguía molesto por las travesuras ocasionadas por los niños que cuando su padre se distraía les sacaba la lengua para molestar más al pobre Rey - ¡Oh Vamos! Son unos simples niños seguro fue un accidente no es la primera vez que Haru y Viktoria hacen de las suyas - Hablo de nuevo Víktor un poco obstinado por la misma discusión de siempre

\- ¡TUS HIJOS NECESITAN DISCIPLINA Y YO SE LAS DARÉ! - En un segundo Yuuri pudo observar como el niño pudo huir de las manos de Yakov pero la pequeña no. Fue sujetada por el brazo ocasionándole un pequeño gemido de dolor pero a él le costo menos de un segundo para agarrar la pequeña y hablarle a Yakov con una voz muy fría que pensó no tener - No lo vuelvas a tocar así en tu vida - El Rey Rojo se molesto mucho más con la familia intentando gritarle a Yuuri pero su grito quedo en su garganta al ver como lo miraba el Señor Conejo

\- Le gritas a Alicia y me tendrás como tu enemigo ¿Entiendes, Su Majestad? - Víktor cargo al otro niño que se encontraba asustado por lo sucedido mientras se llevaba a Yuuri a su lado para salir de ese salón

\- ¡GUARDIAS! ¡NO DEJEN QUE SALGAN NINGUNO CON VIDA! - Sólo basto esa orden que le dio Yakov a los naipes para todos empezar a correr lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas

\- ¡Genial! ¡Buena idea Alicia! Que nos maten solo por un pequeño agarrón que dieron a tu hija - Yurio versión gato hablo de repente asustando al pobre Yuuri que aún no se acostumbraba que en éste mundo todo es posible - ¡No pensé que se enojaría tanto! - Seguía corriendo con la pequeña en sus brazos que se sujetaba fuerte del cuello de quien creía su mamá

\- ¿Esto es normal? - Preguntó Otabek corriendo igualmente que los demás - Muy normal aunque esta vez no estoy corriendo solo ¿No es así mis traviesos? - Mencionó Víktor con una sonrisa mientras corría sujetando en un brazo al niño y con su otra mano sujetaba la mano de su pareja

\- Es divertido huir del Rey malhumorado - Soltó riéndose la pequeña Viktoria - Esta vez tenemos al los tíos Liebre y Cheschire además de mamá - Se encontraba demasiado alegre Haru como para la situación que los persigan unos naipes para encerrarlos en el calabozo

\- ¡Por la izquierda! - Gritó Víktor ocasionando que todos se dirigieran por ese lugar, el pasillo era muy largo con varios cuadros y las paredes de color rojo, todo rojo, rápidamente Otabek abrió una ventana - ¿Estas demente acaso? - Preguntó Yuuri pues Víktor quería lanzarse desde esa altura

\- Vamos mi Alicia no dolerá nada solo cierra los ojos - De ese modo Otabek se lanzó sin dudarlo dos veces y lo siguió Yuuri junto con Víktor y los bebés cayendo en un arbusto con hojas rojas

\- ¡Esto nunca dejará de ser divertido! - Comentaban ambos niños riéndose por la adrenalina del momento mientras Yuuri sentía su corazón en la boca por el miedo - ¡Ahí están atrapenlos! - Se escuchó la voz de un guardia

Volvieron a correr hasta llegar a una cerca con varios árboles lo suficientemente cerca para usarlos para huir - ¡Me debes algo muy bueno Liebre! - Yurio volvió a su forma original mientras trepaba el árbol junto con los demás hasta saltar la cerca y caer de pie al otro lado del castillo

\- Ah,ah fue divertido ¿No? - Hablaba Víktor mientras jadeaba por el maratón que hizo en menos de diez minutos junto con los demás - Estas loco conejo - Gruño molesto Yurio que se encontraba jadeando de igual forma

\- Debemos irnos pronto buscarán por las afueras del castillo - Comentó está vez Otabek que inició a caminar así como si no hubiese corrido bastante - _"Tú nos quieres matar ¿Cierto?"_ \- Fue el pensamiento de todos menos de ambos niños que corrieron para caminar al lado de la Liebre.

 **[]**

\- ¿A donde nos dirigimos? - Fue la primera pregunta del conejo que miraba a su pareja y a los demás - Al castillo de la Reina Blanca - Habló como siempre con seriedad Otabek

Fue otro camino largo pues el castillo de la Reina Blanca se encuentra lejos también además de que Yurio y Víktor se encontraban discutiendo por todo el camino sin cansarse de ello - _"Víktor y Yurio de éste mundo discuten igual que en el mío"_ \- Pensaba nuestro Yuuri mientras caminaba hasta que los pequeños pidieron ser cargados por sus padres capricho que se les concedió

\- Es raro que Alicia no está embarazado con tanto que lo hacen - Yurio tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro quería iniciar otra discusión - Yo diría que raro que no estás en los hombros de tu Liebre pidiendo cariño como el gato que eres - Soltó con mucho veneno Víktor ya cansado de las discusiones - ¿Qué dijiste maldito pervertido? - Yurio se encontraba muy molesto y la discusión continuaba

\- Mamá - Una voz tan suave y hermosa llegó a los oídos de Yuuri que bajo la mirada viendo a la pequeña - ¿Qué hacen papá y tú? ¿Y por que no estas embarazado si lo hacen mucho? - Todos quedaron en un gran silencio pues no pensaron que sus discusiones iba a abrir las curiosidades de los pequeños - _"¿Y ahora que le digo? ¿Qué le dice a un pequeño sobre eso?"_ \- Yuuri se encontraba en medio de una discusión mental con él mismo mientras la pequeña esperaba ansiosamente una respuesta

\- ¿No es obvio Viktoria? Papá y mamá siempre le están pidiendo a la cigüeña que les traiga la semilla mágica que embaraza a mamá - Le respondió fue el otro niño mientras miraba a su hermana con cariño - ¿Quién te dijo? - Preguntó la pequeña un poco dudosa - Pues papá me lo dijo cuando estabas en la barriga de nuestra mamá - Mencionó orgulloso el pequeño

\- ¡Vitya! - Yuuri no podía con la vergüenza - ¿Qué? Es la verdad te doy mi semilla y quedas embarazado - Le guiñó un ojo a su pareja colocando aun más rojo al contrario.

\- ¿Entonces papá tiene la semilla mágica? - Pregunto la pequeña aun con curiosidad a su padre - Así es mi bebé - Respondió con cariño el contrario - ¡Quiero verla! - Eso no se le esperaba ninguno de los adultos en ese lugar

\- No puedes ver la semilla mágica solo tu mamá - Respondió Víktor dejando callada a la pequeña por unos instantes - ¿Por qué mamá es la única que puede verla? - La niña aun estaba curiosa respecto al tema - Cuando tengas una pareja él te mostrará su semilla mágica y sólo a ti ¿Entiendes? - Víktor era ingenioso contra las preguntas de la pequeña

\- ¡Si papá! ¡Cuando me casé le pediré la semilla a mi esposo para tener muchos hijos! - Mencionaba contenta la pequeña - Cuando te cases antes no - Amenazó Víktor con cara seria a su pequeña

\- _"¿Qué clase de conversación sexual fue está?"_ \- Esta pregunta apareció en la mente de Yuuri mientras seguía caminando.

 **[]**

Por fin llegaron al castillo de la Reina Blanca que a diferencia del anterior esté se encontraba decorado con todo de color blanco y salió un perro peludo emocionado a recibir los invitados

\- ¡Makkachin! - Gritaron ambos niños con emoción bajándose de los brazos de sus padres para jugar con el canino

Más atrás salió una mujer adulta que si no mal recordaba Yuuri, ella era Lilia quien ayudo a Yurio a ganar la competencia, su pelo se encontraba suelto demostrando lo largo que era mientras llevaba un vestido largo y una corona de oro en su frente.

\- ¡Oh! La familia de el Señor Conejo junto con Liebre y Cheschire - Soltó seria la mujer pero se le quedo mirando fijamente a Yuuri mientras fruncía el ceño - Pasa Alicia, los demás se quedan aquí en el jardín - Fue lo único que dijo mientras empezaba a caminar adentrándose al interior del castillo

\- Tú no eres Alicia - Menciono con total tranquilidad una vez que estuvieran lejos de los demás - Así es su majestad - Yuuri no quería hacer molestar a Lilia no quería verla molesta

\- ¿Quieres regresar a tu mundo? - Entraron a una habitación repleta de espejos y con un gran reloj en el piso - Yo no pertenezco aquí, Alicia tampoco pertenece a mi mundo - Yuuri se encontraba completamente serio pues extrañaba a su Víktor por más que él de este mundo sea igual no es lo mismo

\- En este mismo instante Alicia se encuentra decidiendo si caer en el hueco o quedarse más tiempo allá - Decidía mientras observaba la joya grande que colgaba en su cuello que reflejaba por completo a una versión de él viendo fijamente por el hueco que cayó al inicio de toda esta locura

\- ¿Por qué ambos cambiamos de dimensiones? - Fue la pregunta de ambos Yuuri al ver uno el hueco que lo llevaría a su verdadera dimensión mientras el otro veía esa habitación repleta de espejos

\- Alicia es muy curioso tanto que por perseguir a una mariposa se encontró con una puerta de color amarillo que hacen la misma función que mis espejos cambiar de dimensiones a donde tu corazón quiera - Mencionaba con calma - Tú en cambio fuiste llamado por este mundo ya que Alicia iba a visitar el tuyo - Miro fijamente al contrario - Y surgió el cambio de ambos.

Yuuri estaba en silencio mirando los espejos hasta soltar un pequeño suspiro al igual que reflejaba la joya de Lilia y al mismo tiempo ambos mencionaron en una voz decidida lo que querían - Quiero volver a mi verdadero hogar.

Yuuri atravesó el espejo con tranquilidad mientras Alicia saltó para caer por el hueco, dos personas diferentes que quieren regresar a su hogar, a dos personas el destino se los permitió

 **[]**

Todo estaba oscuro cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que poner su mano en la cara pues la claridad lo aturdió un poco y se sentó en el césped observando su alrededor encontrando a un Cheschire comiendo frutas mientras la Liebre de marzo le hacia mimos, sus hijos jugaban con makkachin y su esposo Vitya estaba sujetándolo desde la cadera mientras le daba besos sutiles en el cuello

\- ¡Oye conejo! ¡Apenas acaba de despertar de lo que sea que le dio la reina y ya quieres hacerlo! ¡Eres un asqueroso! - Gruñía como siempre para empezar una discusión con el otro

\- Solo quiero darle la bienvenida a mi Alicia - Se encontraba sonriendo mientras observaba su pareja - Aunque fue divertido, te extrañe ¿Sabes? - Lo beso en los labios suavemente mientras el contrario le correspondía

\- También te extrañe Vitya - Una mano acaricio la mejilla del contrario causando que agrandara más su sonrisa - Estoy de regreso - Y se volvieron a besar

\- No entiendo ¿Y tu Liebre? - Cheschire no sabia que la verdadera Alicia había regresado - Yo si cariño te explico después - Mientras que la Liebre de marzo si sintió el cambio repentino que hubo dentro del castillo - Esta bien - Continuó comiendo nuestro gato

 **[]**

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en la habitación del apartamento con las luces apagadas pero en el reloj marcaba que eran las tres de la tarde así que se sentó como pudo sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y con un poco de fiebre pero aún así decidió salir a buscar a Víktor encontrándolo en la sala viendo la televisión con makkachin encima de él

El ladrido del perro hizo que Víktor dejará de ver la televisión para ver como su prometido se acostaba encima de él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - Bienvenido Yuuri - Lo abrazo con amor mientras repartía besos en toda su cara

\- Estoy de regreso Víktor - Se besaron con suavidad pero al pasar el rato se unieron las lenguas de manera lenta y con amor no querían separarse a pesar de haber estado con otra persona que era su pareja en otra dimensión amaba con locura era a Yuuri Katsuki, su Yuuri

\- ¡Maldito vejestorio suelta al cerdo! - Gritaba molesto Yurio, haciendo que la pareja dejará de besarse - ¡No te aproveches de su fiebre imbécil! - Se notaba mucho que seguía molesto

La sala se lleno de la risa de Yuuri la cual ninguno de los dos rusos entendía la razón de por que se reía pero aun así a pesar de varios insultos terminaron todos acostados en el sofá cama como una gran y rara familia.

\- _"Aprendí nuevas experiencias en la otra dimensión, espero usarlas para mis rutinas"_ \- Pensaba con felicidad mientras se quedaba dormido en brazos de su pareja mientras el abrazaba al adolescente

 _ **Fin**_

 **[]**

 _ **Bueno ya termino este fanfic pero aun así recuerden que subiré un especial sobre Alicia en el mundo de Yuuri**_

 _ **Aun no tengo ni idea de cual será mi próximo trabajo si de este mismo anime o de otro pero ahí veo que se me ocurre.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado no solo este capitulo sino todo el fanfic así que los invito a que dejen su comentario**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Extra "Alicia en la fría Rusia"**

 **[]**

Ambos rusos agarraron al inconsciente Yuuri del suelo hasta sentir que tenía una fiebre muy alta - ¡Yurio! ¡Llevemos a Yuuri a la casa para que un médico lo revise! - Y así fue después de tomar un taxi y llegar a la casa depositaron al japonés en la cama que comparte con Víktor hasta que llegó el médico y lo reviso por completo

\- No tienen que preocuparse, el joven solo tuvo una fiebre alta por el cambio de clima de Japón a Rusia - Les explicaba el médico con una sonrisa para calmar a ambos rusos que estaban como tigre enjaulado por el japonés - Solo haga que tome vitaminas y que no se exponga al frío de Rusia tan rápido - Al abrir su maletín le entrego una caja de vitaminas a Víktor - Eso es todo me voy, si ve que no mejora por favor vuelvan a llamar - Y sin más Yurio lo acompañó hasta la salida.

\- El cerdo esta enfermo ¿Qué harás ahora? - Preguntaba Yurio al ver a su compatriota acostado en el sofá sin vida alguna - ¿Víktor?

\- Mi amado Yuuri esta enfermo - El ruso mayor se encontraba casi que sollozando - ¿Y si me odia por esto? ¿Y si ya no se quiere casar conmigo? ¿Qué será de mi sin mi amado cerdito?

\- _"El rey del drama volvió... Genial..."_ \- El otro ruso estaba que una vena se le explotaba por la molestia tan grande de ver a su compatriota montando drama por algo tan natural - ¡Oye viejo! ¡No te dejaré solo me quedaré aquí hasta que Yuuri mejore así que se te agradecería que dejes el drama! - Gritaba molesto ocasionando que el otro se le quedará viendo con esa sonrisita tan estúpida de él - _"Ah no... ¡Por favor No!"_

Tarde el ruso mayor abrazo a su compatriota - ¡Gracias Yurio! Eres muy amable a pesar de ser tan mal hablado - El otro intentaba de quitarse el mayor de encima pero fue imposible

 **[]**

En el país de las maravillas, en una casa se veía una Alicia despertando en una cama sin ropa alguna puesta además de tener una serie de chupones en su cuello y hombros hechos especialmente de su pareja que dormía plácidamente a su lado el Señor Conejo Blanco

\- _"Tú me dejas sin vida alguna por las noches gracias a tu celo y mirate durmiendo feliz de la vida"_ \- Pensaba Alicia con un poco de recelo mientras de colocaba de pie para preparar el desayuno - _"¿Qué cosas sorprendentes pasarán hoy?"_ \- Una vez listo el desayuno fue a despertar a su pareja junto a sus dos hijos.

\- Vitya despierta - Se sentó en la cama para ir empujando suavemente a su esposo para que despertará - Es hora ya de desayunar y debes llevar a los niños con el Rey Rojo, Amor - Solo escuchó un suave sonido característico de un conejo - Amor si terminamos nuestras cosas rápido podré ayudarte ha aliviar tu celo

Eso fue como clic mágico para que su pareja estuviera despierta encima de él comiéndole literalmente la boca en un apasionado beso en donde el conejo chupaba y mordía la lengua ajena

\- Alicia no debe olvidar esto, es una promesa - Anunció el contrario al separar sus labios de su pareja el cual se encontraba jadeando con las mejillas muy rojas solo su pareja lo colocaba de tal modo

\- Es una promesa Vitya - Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla - Ahora ve arreglarte para desayunar mientras despierto a los niños

Alicia se dirigió a la habitación de los niños, que despertaron más rápido que su padre ya que querían ir a "jugar" con el Rey Rojo el día de hoy mientras sus padres iban hacer sus responsabilidades y pedían la semilla mágica para otro hermanito. Al terminar de comer en tranquilidad mientras hablaban de unos sonidos raros que escucharon en la noche pudieron salir separándose de su madre Alicia.

Caminaba tranquilo para comprar lo que hacia falta en la casa pero una puerta apareció justo al frente de él y su curiosidad le ganó más que al racionamiento

\- _"No pasará nada malo ¿Verdad?"_ \- De tal modo que se acerco a la puerta y tardó dos segundos para abrirla y dar un paso al frente pero cayo al vacío mientras la puerta se cerraba sola y todo se volvió negro

 **[]**

Abrió sus ojos de repente asustado pues caer al vacío no es nada divertido, sentía mucho frío cosa que es raro en el país de las maravillas pero al fijarse bien no se encontraba en su habitación.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH VITYA! - Valientemente grito el nombre de su pareja para ver si el mundo tenía compasión de él y encontraba a su pareja en ese mismo lugar

\- ¿¡Yuuri!? - Aparecieron el señor conejo... Sin sus orejas ni su cola y con una ropa muy distinta a la suya al igual que el gato Cheschire sin sus orejas ni cola y con traje de leopardo

\- ¿Amor que le paso a tus orejas y tu cola? ¿Por qué estas vestido así? - Alicia no entendía que pasaba su pareja estaba idéntica solo por el detalle de la ropa y sus orejas y cola de conejo

\- ¿Orejas? ¿Cola? - Repitió con duda Víktor - Yuuri creo que aun te sientes mal debes seguir descansando

\- ¡No! ¡Igual tu Cheschire estas raro! - Esta vez miro a Yurio que simplemente estaba sorprendido no pensó que ahora cerdo estuviera confundido por una simple fiebre

\- Mira cerdo creo debes seguir durmiendo - Gruño molesto

\- Tu personalidad es la misma pero ¿Por que me dicen Yuuri? Mi nombre es Alicia ¿Recuerdan? - Tras decir eso vio como los otros dos se miraban a los ojos confundidos pero fue Víktor él que se acerco a él

\- Yuuri - Le tocó la frente sintiéndola un poco caliente - Aun tienes fiebre deberías dormir vamos - Acostó a su pareja mientras le daba unas palmaditas suaves logrando dormir a lo que él creía su pareja

\- ¿Qué haremos viejo? El cerdo esta raro - Mencionó Yurio mientras se sentaba en una parte de la cama mirando a su compatriota

\- No lo se, veamos que tal amanece mañana en cambio habrá que seguirle el juego hasta que deje de estar enfermo - Miraba con mucho amor a su pareja que se encontraba felizmente durmiendo

\- Estaré aquí hasta que se mejoré entonces - Menciono bostezando mientras se quedaba dormido también ocasionando una gran sonrisa en Víktor

 **[]**

Al día siguiente, Alicia despertó encontrándose sola en esa misma habitación pero con un poco de miedo logró salir para ver mejor el lugar su curiosidad siempre le ganará así pierda una parte de su cuerpo

\- Yuuri ¿Cómo te sientes? - Se encontraba un Víktor intentando cocinar bueno en realidad le pasaba las cosas que le pedía Yurio

\- Mejor que ayer, supongo - Alicia decidió seguirle el juego a esos dos, después encontraría la forma de regresar a casa primero quería explorar todo

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Ahora si es el fin, acá tienen un pequeño extra de como llego Alicia a Rusia dudo que suba otro al menos que lo pidan ustedes.**_

 _ **Agradezco a todas esas personas que llegaron hasta aquí, esperó les haya gustado el extra pueden dejar su voto o su comentario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en otro fanfic**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Decidí hacer más extras pero estos si serán los últimos ¿Ok? Serán cortos y breves pero divertidos se los aseguró así que ¡Comencemos!**_

 **[Extra II]**

 _ **"Una pareja muy tierna"**_

En la dimensión de la fría Rusia se encontraba ya un Yuuri completamente sano sus fiebres ya habían pasado y podía estar un poco más expuesto al frío después de que Víktor le pusiera cinco chalecos encima para protegerse y estar caliente ante el clima.

Era día libre para los patinadores así que Víktor decidió sacar a Yuuri a comer, iban a ir con Yurio pero éste se negó diciendo que tenía otros planes.

\- ¿Qué planes tendrá Yurio? - Preguntó calmado el albino mientras con una mano cargaba una bolsa llena de dulces para su pareja y la otra estaba ocupada agarrando la mano de su pareja

\- Seguro Otabek está aquí - Respondió con tranquilidad pues si todo lo que paso en la otra dimensión tenía semejanza con la suya eso significa que Yurio debe o esta en proceso de una relación con el extranjero

La conversación del gato de Rusia murió ahí ya que paso a una un poco más atrevida gracias al ruso que quería disfrutar de su cerdito esta noche. Makkachin se encontraba con una correa para pasear y al ver algo salió corriendo de inmediato mientras ladraba animado al vidrio de una tienda interrumpiendo a sus dueños que estaban a punto de besarse

\- ¡Makkachin! - Ambos gritaron el nombre del canino para salir corriendo a él, no era peligroso para los niños ni adultos pero no querían que le hicieran daño a su mascota.

Elevaron la vista a la tienda sorprendiéndose de lo que pasaba adentro.

Yurio se encontraba con los brazos entrelazados en el cuello de Otabek mientras unían sus labios a un dulce beso. Beso que se rompió al escuchar el ladrido del perro, el rubio volteo a ver por el vidrio encontrándose a Víktor y a Yuuri muy sonrojados por lo ocurrido. Antes de que pudiera gritarles se despidieron y les dejaron privacidad en su cita.

\- _"Son más tiernos de como se ven en la otra dimensión"_ \- Pensaba divertido el japonés

 **[Extra III]**

 _ **"Alicia incomodando al gato ruso"**_

Había pasado dos días desde que llegó a ese extraño mundo para él pero quien era su pareja era igual a la suya excepto por el detalle de las orejas y la cola pero eso se puede hacer a un lado. Ese día decidieron ir a la pista de patinaje

Se encontraba Alicia cayéndose cada momento al frío hielo, definitivamente él y patinaje no iban a llevarse de la mano nunca. Los demás patinadores rusos miraban raro que Víktor estuviera enseñándole al patinador japonés como patinar... Nuevamente... Mientras que Yakov gritaba por una explicación.

\- Anciano deja de gritar - Yurio se acercó al entrenador de todos mientras bebía un poco de agua - Tuvo una caída por la fiebre pero creo que la memoria la tiene pésima también

Se fue a seguir patinando, Yakov gritaba al albino que se fuera de ahí con su pareja a descansar pero éste se negaba pues quería enseñarle a patinar

\- _"Vitya ¿Ni en esto me harás caso?"_ \- Pensaba Yakov un poco molesto por la actitud de su compatriota

Cuando Alicia por fin logró patinar por si sola dejo a Víktor entrenar y fue a donde estaba Yurio que se estaba secando el sudor

\- ¿Como va tu relación con él? - Alicia sabia muy poco de la relación de Cheschire con Liebre solo sabe que apenas se ven se están comiendo la boca pero él no criticaba su pareja comía otras cosas de él.

\- ¿Relación? - Gruñó con un poco molesto el gato - ¿Cómo sabes que Otabek y yo somos pareja? - Dijo en un susurro mientras se sonrojaba aun más

\- _"Se llama Otabek, interesante"_ \- Pensó Alicia un poco divertido - Intuición, supongo

Ante eso los demás patinadores se extrañaron aun más el ruso rubio estaba sonrojado y apenado mientras sostenía una conversación con el patinador extranjero

 _\- "Ellos tres están raros hoy"_ \- Pensaron todo el elenco ruso.

 **[Extra IV]**

 _ **"Afectos en lugares públicos"**_

Víktor al finalizar de entrenar decidió obedecer a Yakov y se llevó a Yuuri con él para ir a descansar pero veía como su pareja tiernamente miraba a sus alrededores fascinado por todo

\- _"Esta dimensión es hermosa"_ \- Pensaba Alicia mientras sus ojos brillaban al mirar la gente junto con sus cosas. Se acercó a una tienda de café se veía delicioso para vista del otro - ¿Quieres?

Volteó a ver lo que sería la pareja de ese Yuuri que era idéntico a él y aceptó con mucha emoción además de una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de comprar el café siguieron caminando con las bebidas en su mano

Era la primera vez que iba a tomar esta clase de bebida y sin pensarlo bebió un poco quemándose la lengua

\- ¡Yuuri! - El ruso toco el rostro del contrario mientras miraba sus ojos un poco aguados por el dolor de su lengua quemada - ¿Olvidaste esto también? - Preguntó ocasionando sonrojar a su pareja por acercar tanto su rostro al suyo - Tienes que soplar primero la bebi...

Dejo de hablar su pareja lo estaba besando, su Yuuri lo estaba besando en un lugar público... Puede ser que haya olvidado como patinar y tener cuidado con las bebidas calientes pero no olvido como besar y menos de esa forma tan apasionada.

 **[Extra V]**

 _ **"Encuentro sexual"**_

Era de noche, Víktor se encontraba besando a quien creía que era el verdadero Yuuri mientras lo iba despojando de ropa con total delicadeza pero el contrario se la quitaba con desespero tanto que sorprendía al ruso.

\- ¿Desespera... - No pudo terminar su broma. No pudo hacer más que quedarse gimiendo

¿Razón?, Alicia estaba acostumbrado al desespero por su pareja que siempre está en celo tanto así que se canso de los besos y tumbo al ruso mientras iniciaba a autopenetrarse mientras gritaba por lo bien que se sentía y que quería más

Fueron en total seis rondas hasta que se durmió en el pecho de Víktor. Un Víktor que a pesar de ser el activo se sintió violado esta noche.

 **[Extra VI]**

 _ **"Selfie de una nueva pareja"**_

Después de su cita con Víktor y de hacer el amor por la noche, despertó un Yuuri un poco cansado observando como su pareja lo abrazaba fuertemente evitando que pudiera ponerse de pie. Decidió no pararse de la cama así que agarro su celular e inmediato vio una notificación de que Pichit subió una foto nueva en Instagram

Al verla simplemente se sorprendió y con una sonrisa en su rostro decidió darle me gusta además de comentar felicitaciones. Y siguió viendo las demás publicaciones hasta había una de Otabek con un Yurio dormido en lo que sería un hotel eso lo coloco más feliz todavía

La foto de Pichit se encontraba un Seung Lee dormido sin ropa alguna solo una sabana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo y unas atrevidos chupones y mordeduras en su cuello mientras el moreno le daba un beso en el hombro de su pareja mientras comentaba en el pie de la foto **"Mi hermoso Seung Lee durmiendo después de lo anoche"**

La foto de Otabek era más inocente, Yurio estaba con su ropa de dormir característica mientras dormía en la cama de lo que Yuuri pensaba que era un hotel pues el kazajo no tiene casa aquí en Rusia. En el pie de la foto colocó **"No molestar mi soldado está durmiendo"**

Decidió tomarle una foto a Víktor mientras dormía, salia como siempre perfecta pero sin darse cuenta por la posición que estaba el ruso se notaba el inicio de unos marcas de uñas en su espalda mientras en su cuello apenas se notaba una mordedura y sin más la público colocando **"El pentacampeón del mundo le cuesta ponerse de pie temprano"**

Bloqueo su celular y se volvió a dormir en los brazos de su pareja ignorando los comentarios referente a las marcas que tiene Víktor en su espalda.

 **[]**

 _ **Y eso fue todo espero les haya gustado todos los especiales**_

 _ **Sobre otro fanfic de esté anime si habrá, uno de Otayurio.**_

 _ **Aun no he pensado bien la trama pero esperenlo con ansias! Que lo bueno tarda en llegar (?)**_

 _ **Sin más les agradezco que leyeron este fanfic hasta aquí, muchos besos y abrazos, los quiero un montón dejen sus votos y comentarios**_

 _ **Se despide: ElizabethSullivan21**_


End file.
